A Lie To Remember
by Craccola
Summary: "Maybe you should try to turn it all off." Elena had told her. But Caroline really couldn't do that, could she? Her world was upside down and Klaus wasn't helping. Why did she care about him? (Klaroline/Post 4x16)
1. Chapter One

_Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or living person/being._

There was nothing worth it on Wikipedia as usual.

_Mythological_. Caroline wanted to laugh at the word. Vampires were very real and right now, they were haunting her peaceful world.

Worst. Caroline was one of _them_.

Her blue eyes roamed around paragraphs of the webpage as she clicked her laptop mouse to scroll down to the bottom.

_Nothing_.

But there had to have something here. She was pretty sure of that, because it was almost impossible to not have any real information about her kind on the internet. In what century were they, after all? This was the twenty-first century and vampires could already use computers. Everything was at their fingers and some online page had to talk about them, in a credible and reasonable way.

Wait.

What was she talking about? There was **nothing** _reasonable_ about this situation.

Jeremy Gilbert was _dead_. Alaric was _dead_. Aunt Jenny was _dead_. Three of the most important people in Elena's life were gone, without mentioning her parents who died almost two years ago. So many souls and 'soldiers' were lost in this battle and for what?

There was no coherent explanation for this and Caroline was aware of it.

But when did everything turned so screwed up?

She sighed slightly, giving up on her search as she slammed her laptop closed. There was a new anger building inside of her chest. It was a small pain that she didn't understand very well. Everything was so new to her.

Only a year ago, she was only Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls sweetheart, Head Cheerleader and Head of the Event Planning. Those were the three big 'M' ('most') of her greeting list from when she was a child. She was already on the top of her high school pyramid, but Caroline didn't have the most important topic that was missing on that list: _love_. She always felt like she was in Elena's shadow and to her, her best friend was her only competition when it came to everything in general. _Oh God. _Caroline Forbes was certainty the most insecure girl in the whole world.

But what really had changed since this human Caroline?

Of course she was a vampire now and she had a different mindset. But was she really that different from the old troubled and fragile Caroline?

_You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. _

The corner of her lips twitched up at the memory of those words.

_You like being strong, ageless, fearless._

Caroline knew she did. There was nothing to like about seventeen years old Caroline because that girl simply didn't exist anymore, not even in her own imagination. It wasn't a time of pride for her; that was certain. There was no traces of insecurity or doubt in the new Caroline. She knew who her real friends were and how much her family loved her. _Her parents. _Obviously they made their mistakes with her and she always understood them, somehow. In the end, they both loved her but they only showed that affection in different ways. It was understandable, she figured.

_We're the same, Caroline._

_The same. _She closed her eyes as she repeated those words in her head, over and over again.

Were they really the same? In that day, she recognized the familiarity of those words. But today, Caroline really couldn't feel anything for them.

It was a long day, definitely. Everything just turned upside down and she didn't even have time to think of a solution for all their problems. At least all of them were aware that they had a big trouble in their hands and that was a good start already. But now, where was the solution?

That was actually the wrong question, because they should be asking themselves: where is our '_big trouble_' right now?

Suddenly, her phone vibrated with a new message and she quickly took it from her dark denim jacket.

'_Elena is with Damon.' _It was Stefan.

Great. So their major issue, I-Don't-Feel-I-Don't-Care Elena, was with the vampire gigolo Salvatore. This was _exactly_ what they needed.

Caroline closed her eyes in frustration as she fell down on her bed and covered her eyes with her hands, in frustration.

When was going their nightmare to end?

She had no doubts that Stefan believed that Damon knew what he was doing. Wrong! Damon Salvatore was always wrong and his plans were always the worst. To be honest, she couldn't even remember of any of his plans that actually saved their asses. Not even a single one. _Ugh_. It was like their fate was in the devil's hands and Caroline didn't even find the strength to believe that they were safe.

Maybe she was just being an insecure, neurotic, control freak...without the crack part.

"Please day, just finish quickly..." She murmured quietly to herself as she flipped on her stomach and hid her face on her pillow.

Maybe if Caroline believed in it a lot, her sleep would eventually come. _Go figure. _There was always hope.

Once again, her phone vibrated under her pillow. Just this time, she didn't move to who was texting her. Who cared? She was just done with problems for today.

Silence involved her room, but it didn't last long. A few minutes later, Caroline only heard a _Ring Ring Ring Ring_.

"Seriously?" She grumbled, lifting her head from her pillow as she finally reached for her pillow. _Damn it._

With a deep breath, the blond young woman picked up the phone before the fourth '_ring_' and answered with a sleepy voice. "Yes?"

"Hey. It's me." A manly voice said from the other side.

_Matt? _She looked confused at the phone for a second before the realization hit her like a stake.

"Oh Matt. I'm so so sorry." She quickly apologize as her eyes quickly looked around her room. Her suitcase was on the floor closer to the door and she didn't even have time to talk with her mother about moving in with Matt to the Lockwood's estate.

"It's okay." He chuckled lightly, but the sadness was obvious in his voice. "You had a long day."

Caroline nodded at her. She certainty had. "I will talk with mom tomorrow."

She could almost imagine the small smile on his face when he asked her. "I will pick you up in the morning?"

"Oh no. Afternoon?" She tried, biting down on her bottom lip as she remembered she promised Stefan that she was going to help him to clean up his house; it was still a big mess because of Elena's party but any of them had patience to clean it after. Some sleep was more appealing, for sure.

"Sure." Matt agreed. "I will see you tomorrow then. Text me in the morning to let me know what your mother said."

Caroline smiled lightly at his words and nodded. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." He quietly said before he hung up.

Everything was coming to her again. Sleep was a need but her eyes were refusing to close now that she really couldn't take Tyler out her head. Just for a second in that night, she realized that she didn't think of him. She was so determined to find something to help Elena with her 'no humanity' problem, that she didn't even bring her thoughts to her boyfriend.

Or should she say...ex-boyfriend? Her heart clenched in her chest slightly and Caroline could almost feel her air leaving her lungs.

_Your mind is playing tricks._ She told to herself. Vampires couldn't breath so she could feel breathless. It wasn't possible.

Hot tears prickled her eyes and they quickly fell down her cheeks. It was coming. That feeling of abandonment was coming back and she really couldn't focus in anything else right now; not even Elena.

She was humiliated in front of everyone in their cheerleading competition because Elena was feeling bittersweet.

Her own mother almost died in that night because of her 'golden star' best friend. And then she almost killed Caroline to prove that she was stronger than her. Who cares that Alaric trained her? It wasn't like their old history teacher taught her all of this, for her to try to kill her friends.

Her senior year was basically drowning in disasters and everything was Elena's fault.

Right, she lost the last member of her family. It's a good motive but it's not reason enough to try to kill whoever really loves her.

_Damn to that switch. _It was only causing them troubles. It seemed unfair to why did they have to feel when Elena was just being reckless. Where was the switch for them too?

"Don't even go there, Caroline." She whispered, shaking her head slightly as she tried to calm down her rage.

Tyler's letter didn't help in nothing.

Where is the '_until we find a way_' that he promised? He promised, didn't he? Tyler didn't even speak but he nodded and that counts, right?

Her tears started to fall down more freely as a tight knot formed in her throat. _He didn't promise. _Caroline finally realized, reaching for her teddy bear as she held it closer to her chest.

"Klaus...it's your fault." She choked out with her words, sobbing quietly into her pillow. Not even hearing her mother's heart beating from somewhere in her house, was enough to stop her tears from falling. Her mother was alive, yes. But it wasn't enough...Tyler wasn't with her.

She was completely alone. Just like the human Caroline that she once was. She was stronger, yes. Ageless, yes. But fearless? No, she wasn't. In that moment, she felt like little Caroline that no one liked or cared about. There was no braveness in her soul and she didn't want to be courage right now either because there was no one in her room to watch her crying. There was no reason to hide her depression from the world around her.

Let's just be honest. Caroline Forbes was _always_ second choice. There was no doubt that Bonnie and Damon would do everything for Elena. And Stefan was her one of her best friend right now, but she couldn't forget that Elena was the love of his life. Who would he choose? She wasn't sure. There was Matt too but would he have enough strength to choose between her and Elena? She wasn't even trying to be bitch but everything was about her best friend.

Even Tyler. His situation had nothing to do with Elena but if it wasn't for her doppelganger bloodline, Tyler wouldn't be a hybrid and Klaus wouldn't be after him.

"It was her fault." She gritted her teeth in anger when she spoke.

Everything terrible that happened in that town was because of Elena Gilbert.

It was because of her that Caroline remained the second choice for everyone, even Tyler's second choice without being directly her fault. Her boyfriend had to choose his survive instead of her and that hurt too much.

Caroline swallowed her sorrows, trying to control her emotions as she battled with her painful conclusions. Her throat immediately felt scratchy and dry when she realized that she couldn't control herself anymore.

It was just too much. She felt like her limbs were ripped apart and that she was going to explode.

"Oh God. Make it stop..." She half-begged, closing her eyes tight. _Please. Please. Please._

Her phone suddenly started to ring again and Caroline found in it a reason to control her state of distress.

_Maybe it was Stefan._ She hoped.

Unlike the other times, she quickly reached for her phone and actually checked who was calling her.

_It was unknown. _She frowned in confusion.

Who could it be? It was already late and-

Her eyes widened in anxiety when a thought crossed her mind.

It had to be him. _It was Tyler. _A slightly bright smile crossed her features, realizing that maybe someone actually heard her prayers. That he was coming back to Mystic Falls and to her.

Hopefully, she would even convince him to leave town with her mother or something like that. A new start for them. It was just perfect right now. Who cared about Elena or Silas? They could be happy and away from this mess.

This was like breathing fresh air. _Thanks God._

Caroline quickly pressed the green button and answered the call. "Ty?"

"Sorry to disappoint. Do you want to take another guess? I will give you a hint...it's a wolf too."

Her blood froze in her veins as soon as she heard the familiar voice.

It wasn't Tyler.

But it was an old friend of him.

It was _Hayley_. The were-slut.

"Seriously?! Don't you have anyone else to torment?" Caroline asked coldly.

The wolf let out a small laugh as she stayed quiet for a moment. In the background, Caroline could hear the noise of something. What was it? A plane or a...oh it was a train.

"You're my new favorite target." Hayley said before she asked. "Do you want to know where am I going?"

She swallowed, but this time she didn't answer. A disgusting feeling in her stomach was telling her that she wasn't going to like to hear it.

"Meet with Ty." The wolf used the nickname of Caroline's boyfriend on purpose.

Caroline growled lowly, murmuring. "Stay away from him! You've done enough to him. Tyler is running away because of your selfish plan. His mother is dead because of you too." She snapped.

This time, she heard Hayley laughing out loud. Her blood started to boil in rage for the other woman. If she was in front of her right now, she would have no doubts that she would snap her neck without a second thought. It wouldn't be a great loss, anyway. Just one less forsaken dog in the world.

"No." Hayley paused and Caroline could almost feel her smirk on her voice when she said. "That was Klaus."

The blond rolled her eyes. She was losing her patience with her already. "The plan was yours."

"But I didn't suffer the consequences. Klaus was kind with me."

Her answer actually caught Caroline's attention and she frowned slightly.

"It was nice to talk to you, Caroline. I have a train to catch but I'll send your '_hello_' to your boyfriend." There was some sarcasm in her voice when she said that. "And oh, since Tyler is away, you could always try to do your move on Klaus."

Caroline paused in confusion, waiting for Hayley to finish. Something was telling her that she-wolf wasn't done with her speech.

"Just stay with my leftovers." She said nonchalantly. "You are used of them, aren't you? And oh Klaus likes to be in control but you should change his covers first because they must '_reek_' of wolf sex." As soon as she said the last word, Hayley hung up without give time for Caroline to speak.

But what could she say? The words weren't getting out of her mouth as she looked down at the phone.

Everything around her seemed to stop, her breath was caught in her throat as she heard a small sob escaping her lips. Caroline fought to keep still but there were so many questions in her head right now.

Why did he sleep with the were-slut? He claimed to fancy her but he didn't even think twice in sleeping with her.

If it was someone else, she probably would care less. Wouldn't she? Maybe but it wasn't someone else. It was Hayley, the she-wolf. She was the real reason of why Klaus lost his beloved hybrids. She tricked everyone and snapped her neck for a pathetic reason. Tyler lost his mother and some of his dignity in that day. But Klaus lost a lot too. Caroline always thought that his hybrids meant a lot to him. Wasn't that the point of making them? Just to not be the last of his kind. Loneliness was something that Niklaus Mikaelson never wanted and Caroline always assumed that was the mainly reason why he was so determined in building his army of hybrids.

So then why he do that? To him. To _her_. She thought he loved her but he was just like Damon Salvatore. A vampire gigolo bit with thousand years.

Without even realizing it, Caroline's heart was broken for the second time in that night. She couldn't even explain what she was feeling in that moment, because she didn't want to admit out loud that she cared for Klaus in some twisted way.

_We're the same, Caroline. _Yes, they were and that's why she cared.

He was the only one who made her feel like she was a first choice and she couldn't deny that she liked that feeling.

Even with Tyler was a little different because they didn't grow up loving each other.

Klaus was a monster and there was no way that Caroline could forget what he did to her friends. Aunt Jenna was dead because of him and so many other misfortunes, that happened in Mystic Falls, were his fault. Just right now, she couldn't even find the will to care about him.

It was Hayley.

_Klaus slept with Hayley. _The idea hit her hard and her blue eyes widened in anguish again.

Caroline Forbes was second again.

Her eyes immediately watered at the painfully reality. Tyler was gone forever. Klaus didn't care enough. Elena tried to kill her. Damon and Stefan were too busy with Elena to care for her. Bonnie was going crazy with her magic to save Jeremy or whatever. Matt had a new house to take care of now. And she had nothing. There was no one who actually really cared about Caroline; she was completely alone.

An expression of pain crossed her face and she leaned back against the pillow. Her old teddy bear was still on her lap when she reached for it and tried to find some comfort in it.

Her tears kept falling from her lips as Caroline leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling before she closed her eyes.

"Make it stop." She found herself murmuring to herself. This was enough.

There was a small pain in her chest when she felt her heart constrict in a tight knot. The voices of her friends started to fade away from her mind and Caroline took a stifling sigh as her tears slowly stopped falling from her eyes.

Everything was burning inside of her. What was going on?

_Maybe you should try to turn it all off. _Elena had told her.

No, she couldn't do that. Who happened to the girl who was trying to fix everything? It was like Strong Caroline was gone with the wind in only in a few minutes and now there was only a rags-doll with no life. Caroline was just tired of fighting for everything when no one wanted her help.

If they didn't care; why should she care, right?

The air seemed to leave her lungs once again and she panted slightly, running her hands through a hair.

Maybe Elena was right but where was that damn switch? She was suppose to wish for it a lot or what? Maybe it would just happen suddenly but she could always turn it back on again, right? There were so many questions and Caroline couldn't answer any of them.

_Where was Tyler? _

She shook her head slightly at that. It wasn't the right question.

_Why did Klaus do this to her?_

"Why do I..." She choked a little, taking a deeply breath. "..._care_?" Caroline asked as a whisper, closing her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Her quiet sobs vanished in the air and her body stopped to tremble. There was no feeling of anguish in her chest and her poor heart wasn't clenching in desperation anymore. It was like all her problems just faded away from her mind and all her friends were only mere faces to her. No emotion or feelings related to them.

Who cares that Jeremy died? Elena was just being a bitch about everything. Damon and Stefan were pathetic from pining over someone who was just playing with them. And the other problems? They didn't even seem to matter to Caroline anymore.

Tyler was a loser for leaving her. _Truth._

Klaus was going to get a tick fever because of the were-slut's wild tick. _Truth too._

And Caroline? Well, she didn't care about that bullshit anymore.

It was time to live her _life_ and that day was going to be **tomorrow**.

Finally, her humanity switch had turned off.

And she was loving every second of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello :D So first of all, I wanted to thank you for reading my story. It would mean a lot to me if you could review too. Pretty please? I'm always so insecure about my work and I really wanted you to love this story as much as I do. :D

Are you a fan of Hayley? I'm terrible sorry but she is going to be a bitch in this story. I can't even hear her name right now because of klaley's sex in the last episode. It was very WTF actually. I respected everyone's opinion but I'm just sharing mine. Anyway, my name is **Bianca**. :D I want to apologize for the misspellings in my writing but I'm brazillian. Actually I'm looking for a **BETA READER**! Is someone interested? Just message me and I will love you loads. :D If not, I will continue to write this story anyway...

I hope to see you in the next chapter and two questions for you:

1) Should I change this to M? I'm comfortable with both but what do you prefer?

2) The length of the chapter is okay? I'm not exactly sure...

Note: Klaus is going to be in the next chapter. :D


	2. Chapter Two

A delicious smell filled the air of her room.

_Tasty_. It was the best word to describe this exotic fragrance.

It was somehow so familiar too. What was it?

Caroline awoke with a jolt and sat bolt upright on her bed. Her sheets fell around her waist, revealing the Teddy Bear that she was still holding since last night.

Her expressionless blue eyes turned to look around her room for a split-second.

_Nothing had changed._ She realized.

She pursed her lips out of boredom. Her door to her closet was slightly opened, but her garments from yesterday were still on the floor. From the corner of her eyes, Caroline could still see Tyler's letter on her bedside table.

_Why didn't I throw it off last night? _She thought to herself as she reached for the small piece of paper.

"Dear Care, I miss you. More than I can put into words." She read out loud, pausing for a moment to roll her eyes. "But I know as long as Klaus is alive-"

Suddenly, Caroline leaned her head back and a loud laughter escaped her lips. Her hands dropped the letter to her lap as she quickly brought her hands to her mouth, trying to muffle her laughs.

_Oh God. _This was just so hilarious. "As long as Klaus is alive..." She murmured. "Klaus will **never** die. If he dies, so do we."

It was so stupid. Why couldn't her ex-boyfriend understand it?

"He is a fool." The blond vampire just concluded with an amused laugh, standing up from her bed.

Tyler's plan to free Klaus's hybrids had so many holes. It was a ship predestined to sink, no matter what. Tyler never realized that and Caroline didn't know how to tell him her real opinion about it. Obviously she tried with soft words to not hurt his feelings; but did that work? Of course not! His IQ was lower than anyone's she ever met and the she-wolf didn't help to increase his intelligence either. It only made it worse, apparently.

They would all die if Klaus died too. It was the main law in the vampire constitution.

_Bloodline's a bitch. _But Caroline wasn't Tyler's bitch anymore.

A wide smirk came across her lips as soon as she remembered that.

"So the only way to make sure you're safe is for me to go..." She recited the rest of the letter. The words were still present in her mind, so she didn't even need to read from paper because she knew them by heart.

Caroline sighed, feigning sadness. "...and never come back." She gasped in a dramatic way before she chuckled as she opened her closet's door and started to search for some clothes to wear. "_Blah. Blah. Blah_."

This was his fault. If he hadn't tried to attack the big bad wolf, Tyler wouldn't be playing Red Riding Hood right now.

But he did. It was impossible, but he risked everything, including her.

And for what? Not for her for sure, since he left her behind.

She rolled her eyes at that thought, taking a pair of dark jeans and a flowery sleeveless top from one of the shelves and put them down on the end of her bed.

There was no sorrow in her mind when she thought about Tyler and their relationship.

What was the point? Enough of tears.

Her lips twitched in a proud smile, murmuring to herself. "This is how _I_ rock."

* * *

"What is this?"

Her kitchen table was highly '_decorated_' with food.

"Which part of me being vampire you don't get?" Caroline asked bluntly, walking further into the room.

Her mother didn't move from her spot on the stove, not even answering her daughter.

She raised an eyebrow when she realized that her mother wasn't even listening to her because of her earphones.

_You have got to be kidding me! _Even when Liz was trying to make something nice to Caroline, she was listening to her officials working at the station.

Wasn't she trying to change for her? Apparently not.

Caroline shrugged slightly, turning on her heel and walked away towards the front door.

_It doesn't even bother me. _She thought to herself as soon as she stepped outside and went to her car.

But even so, Caroline was planning to give her mother, a piece of her thoughts.

Stefan first. Liz Forbes later.

* * *

"Hey." Stefan greeted her with a friendly smile, opening the door.

Caroline offered him a casual smirk that didn't even look genuine and stepped inside.

"That was slow." She commented, looking around the Salvatore's house. It was _still_ a big mess.

Stefan let out a small laugh. It was like he didn't even notice the change in Caroline's behavior.

Maybe he really didn't but who cares? She didn't. At least not anymore.

"Sorry. It was a long night." He simply told her.

"Long two years, you mean." She corrected him without even noticing the way that he frowned at her words.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah."

There was a silence between them and Caroline took a chance to look around the room once again. There were a few empty glasses on the floor and Caroline could even distinguish some pink girly panties on the dinner table. Gross. It was a surprise that they didn't break anything last night because, you know, high school students can be very wild sometimes when they are partying.

"This is going to take loads." Stefan murmured, following her gaze.

Caroline snapped out of her scrutiny and looked at the side at her. _Was he for real?_

"Stop whining." She rolled her eyes. "You are a vampire. Just speed up."

Wasn't it obvious? Duh.

Her best friend turned to look at her and frowned anew. That was the second time in less than five minutes. Couldn't he do anything else with his eyebrows? It was so annoying.

"Right." He vaguely said, stuttering a little with his words. "I need to call Damon. I will be right back."

And with that, Stefan rushed upstairs to the upper floor.

Caroline rolled her eyes one more time. Hopefully he was going to come back soon because there was no way that she was going to clean his house alone. It was _HIS_ house, not hers.

There were so many words that she wanted to say to him.

Real, harsh words. _Whatever_. Today, Stefan was going to have to listen to her.

Because those words were already building a tight knot on her belly.

First her mother. Now Stefan.

What the hell is wrong with them? It was like they couldn't see how wrong they were.

She didn't care for them. Not even slightly.

Just enough was enough.

Caroline smirked a little, quickly speeding up toward the kitchen to grab a garbage can.

There were a few empty paper cups and dirty napkins on the hallway table. She collected them slowly with a boring look on her face as she made her way back to the living room.

This was **NO** fun. Elena turned off her emotions and her life wasn't as boring as hers.

The blond sighed out loud, walking lazily to the table behind the couch. More empty glasses and intact bottles, but without booze.

_Oh this looks fun_. She thought sarcastically.

Caroline reached for one of the cups to throw it into the bin when she noticed that it wasn't empty.

She didn't even think twice as she brought it to her lips and drank it, leaning her head back.

"Desperate times, I take it." A familiar voice said.

_Klaus_.

She could clearly hear the patter of his heavy boots on the floor as he strolled into the Salvatores's living room.

Caroline paused only briefly to consider her next words before she harshly threw the now empty cup to the bin.

"What're you doing here?" She asked with a hard tone in her voice. It was just out of habit.

"Not judging you, for starters." Klaus told her and Caroline could almost see a smile on his face when he said that.

The young vampire turned around to face him with a new full cup. What game was he playing?

"Although if you are determined to get drunk, then perhaps I might recommend something a little more sanitary."

This time, Caroline saw his obvious grin when he finished his sentence.

Oh. Her expression was impassive, taking his words as a challenge.

Without feeling hesitant about it, she slowly lifted the cup and tilted her head back as she downed her drink in a gulp.

_Challenge accepted,_ _Klaus_.

Her blue eyes found his blue-green eyes, lowering the cup and without breaking their eye contact, Caroline threw the empty cup to the bin.

"Well then, you showed me." He said, keeping the lightly shadow of his smile on his lips.

"Shouldn't you be out chasing Tyler to the ends of the earth?" She asked straight away. There was no vulnerability in her voice but she knew exactly why.

Her non-existent humanity didn't let her feel weak.

Caroline reached for a few more napkins and cups, letting them fall to the bin.

Ugh. Once again, he was a waste of calories burned. If they weren't talking, she would be done with this cleaning business already.

"Or there is still some other hopes and dreams you want to crush around here?" Her hands raised as imaginary claws when she forced the word 'crush' out of her mouth. She didn't even think twice when she said them but now it was too late to back down.

Dreams were for fool and hope was just silly. But the Original didn't know what happened to her last night, right? _So who cares._

"Depends." Klaus immediately answered her; his tone of voice calm. "Do you happen to know where the young Brutus is?"

What a stupid allegory. Caroline wanted to roll her eyes at that.

If Tyler was Brutus and he was Julius Caesar, who the hell would she be? Cleopatra?

At least that one had some balls. Thanks God for that. Maybe it wasn't a bad comparison, after all.

"I know where he's not..." She briefly paused to reach for another tumblerful. "...with me." Caroline threw it to the bed, turning to look back at him. "He gave Matt the deed to the house, so he's gone for good." Her voice lowered only a little at the end and it almost sounded like a whisper.

She actually wanted to laugh bitterly at that. Tyler wasn't even on her mind anymore but she knew that Klaus would still to be pissed if she continued to talk about his old hybrid.

It was like a win-win kind of situation.

He nodded as his eyes shifted to look down at the floor, slowly walking toward her. For a moment, Caroline almost anticipated what he was going to say next.

"Tyler made his life's mission to kill me." He continued to approach her and she didn't move from her spot. "You can't hate _me_ for driving him away."

There was a different intonation in his '_me_' but she told him boldly. "Oh, I can. And _I do._" She used the same tone of voice as him in her '_I do_'.

The vampire held up her chin in determination, looking into his eyes with an expressionless darkness in her blue eyes. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to spiraling. So go away!" The last words came out naturally and she knew that she believed every one of them.

Klaus's expression immediately changed as he stared down at her. If it was someone else, she wouldn't have any doubts that he would kill them, whoever it was. But it was Caroline and she certainly was going to abuse of her luck right now.

Then out of the blue, his eyes narrowed slightly like he was trying to see through her.

_Could he tell_? She wondered, looking at him fearless.

Klaus was incredibly close to her. Only a step forward and their chests would collide. Their sights were connected strongly and he was a thousand years old hybrid. Caroline wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about her humanity being gone.

"Actually..." Stefan's voice interrupted them and Caroline finally broke her connection with Klaus' green-blue eyes to look aside at her friend. "I asked him to be here. We need his help. I think Silas is in Mystic Falls."

What was he talking about? Why didn't he say anything to her?

Caroline tilted her head slightly to the side, simply staring at Stefan as she waited for him to explain or for Klaus to just talk. Silences were just bad and the latter always had something to say, even when they wanted him to shut up.

This time, any of them talked and Caroline rolled her eyes.

It was **always** like this. _Seriously_? It was like they would just stay quiet on purpose to fill the air to build some dramatic tension. Just like in the movies or the tv shows. It was just stupid because they weren't in a fictional story and this was real life.

"You two are pointless." She spoke her mind, not even caring about them anymore. "Just go away and talk. I'm not interested in sharing my personal space with..._him_." Caroline pointed at Klaus with one of those empty cups before she shrugged nonchalantly.

Stefan frowned..._again_. Wasn't it the third time? "Can you stop doing that?" She asked bluntly.

Both men raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other.

"What?" Stefan asked, clearly confused with her question.

Caroline sighed, shaking her head. "That!" She frowned on purpose to show Stefan what she was talking about. "You look like a forsaken wet puppy and you are not even a werewolf."

The silence remained again and Stefan was about to open his mouth, to probably ask her if she was okay, when his phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

"Damon?" He asked as he was waiting for that phone call already. "Right." He nodded towards Klaus, silently telling him to follow him upstairs.

The baby vampire drank some of the leftover alcohol as she followed Klaus with her eyes when he climbed the stairs with Stefan.

If he noticed something different in her, he obviously didn't say anything about that. It wouldn't really matter to her if he knew about this or not since Caroline was the only one who could turn it back on anyway and she was under the effect of vervain so he couldn't even compel her to do it.

Once again, the Salvatores's house looked empty. It was only her and those damn cups.

Didn't Elena say that it was going to be fun? Caroline was definitely expecting something different.

The Golden Vagina aka her best friend was in New York with the Prince of Darkness and she was stuck in boring Mystic Falls with the Saint Stefan.

She rolled her eyes slightly at her lack of opportunity to start her new life. To be the '_new_' Caroline that she was ready to be.

She felt the urge need to be reckless; to enjoy life and to think only about herself.

_Be a little selfish with yourself, Caroline. You deserve it._ She thought as her face lit up with an idea.

The blond placed down the garbage can as she reached for her phone. Quickly she went to her contacts list as she searched for the name she wanted.

A sleepy voice answered her with a simple. "Hello?"

"Where are you, Leigh?" She asked straight away.

The girl murmured something intelligible, but she could explain further, Caroline interrupted carelessly. "I don't care who you are adding to your lists of achievements. Just get dressed and come to the Stefan's house right now." She paused to consider her words and quickly added. "You are welcome to come naked too, as long as you bring tequila with you."

The corner of her lips curved into a innocent smile before she hung up.

Obviously her innocence was basically relative. There was a mischief her eyes that wasn't reliable, but no one could exactly guess that. Her humanity was off since last night and Caroline was already feeling more carefree and more powerful. Unlike Elena, she was very aware of her loyalty to them and she didn't believe she would turn against one of her friends on purpose.

Why couldn't they just have some fun? There was nothing wrong about that.

Elena was certainly having fun when Stefan called Caroline for an important emergency yesterday. It actually seemed like a matter of life and death.

_Ugh urgency my ass! _There was a random party at the Salvatores's and Elena was the one to blame. It wasn't like she invited her; what kind of friend would do that? Not even old Caroline was like that and she used to be a bitch.

Now Elena was with Damon, probably having fun once again.

And Caroline?

Well Caroline was in Elena's ex boyfriends house to clean the other girl's mess.

_Oh no. That's it. This is enough. _She said to herself, snapping out of her own thoughts.

No more cleaning up. It wasn't like she owed anything to Elena, so helping her wasn't in her plans anymore.

And if Stefan begged her, she would just say to clean it himself. He wasn't one-armed, after all.

Right now it was her time to party and she was just hoping that her cheerleader friend wouldn't forget the bottle of tequila she requested. And if that happened, well Caroline could always find a way to compel her and move on to the wild territories. Now that could be really interesting too and she really wasn't the smart type of girl. Leigh's brain was the size of a goldfish; it couldn't be hard to force her to go back to her house to bring her a new bottle of booze - with or _without any_ compulsion.

Maybe she could take that as a challenge and actually do it.

Who was going to stop her?

The only words that crossed Caroline's mind in that moment was: **no one**.

* * *

"Did you bring everything I asked?"

Caroline slammed the door behind Leigh when she walked in.

"I asked you a question." The blond snapped, clearly annoyed with the lack of answer as she turned to look at her cheerleader.

Wasn't this ironic? It had been almost a year and half since she turned into a vampire and even in that time, her shallow kiddie pool side was already fading away because of her relationship with Matt. Her childhood friend brought a new light to her life but everything was different now. She could feel like the Old Caroline was peeking around the corner of her heart, ready to jump out of her body.

"I took some friends with me, if that's okay." Leigh told her quietly.

The vampire raised an eyebrow questionably at her words. Didn't she only mention the tequila? _Ugh_.

Abruptly a smell flared her nostrils.

_Oh, it's fear._

And it almost radiating from within Leigh's body. Just like the sun.

A small gloomy smile played on her lips. Caroline never thought that fear would make her feel so good. It was an irresistible flavor.

"And the bottles?" Caroline asked straight away.

The other girl nodded, telling her. "They are bringing them."

"Good." It was the only word that escaped her lips as she looked her up and down. After a short moment, she asked. "Did you drink water today?"

Leigh looked confused at her question, simply shaking her head. "No. Only a few beers last night."

Caroline's smirked a little as she took a step closer to her. "Great. Aren't you luck?!" She stared into her eyes and her pupils dilated. "Clean the house. I don't want to hear a whine from you." She handed her the garbage can and tilted her head slightly to the side, waiting for the other girl to take it from her.

The cheerleader nodded her head slowly, reaching for the bin before she turned around to collect a few empty bottles from the dinner table.

The blond followed her with her eyes for a moment and her smirk widened when she heard movements on the porch.

Her bottles were here. _Finally._

Caroline went to the door and before they could ring the bell, she opened them and offered her guests a smile. "Come in."

She stepped aside for them to enter. It was obviously they were confused with her suddenness in opening the door.

"Hello Caroline." They greeted her, still a little bitsy.

She watched them walking in before she slammed the door shut with her hand suddenly and her friends jumped at the noise.

Her boots heels clicked on the floor as she made her way towards the stereo, carefully choosing the perfect song before she pressed the '_play_'. The loud sound started to from the speakers but instead of dancing, she walked towards the other two girls and turned to the red-head first. "Go help Leigh." She compelled her with a fake sweet smile. Caroline couldn't even bother with any of them right now.

The ginger girl nodded and went to do what she told her to. _Great._

There was a moment of silence in the house before Caroline focused her attention on the other girl in front of her.

"And you..." She saw her eyes turning to look at her and she smiled slightly. "Come with me."

Without a second thought and completely under the compulsion of Caroline, the girl just followed her.

As they crossed the living room to the other side, there was a noise coming from upstairs.

Caroline didn't stop her steps but her eyes went upwards as she looked at the ceiling.

To be fair, she wasn't completely sure if Stefan was done with his conversation with Klaus. But she was pretty sure that they knew there were more people in the house. If they couldn't just distinguish what they were talking about, Caroline knew that they would be able to hear the beating of their human hearts. It was such of a mesmerizing melody.

Her steps paused and Caroline turned around. From the corner where they were, it was practically impossible for the other girls to see what they were doing. _Perfect_.

The blond smiled at the confused girl as she looked back at her. This time, her smile completely lightened her face up.

"Don't scream. Don't talk. Don't move. Just do as I say." She compelled the girl.

A cheerleader nodded her head, almost mechanically.

"Give me the bottle." The tequila bottle was in her hands in less than two seconds and Caroline plucked the stopper from the bottleneck, before she placed it down on the small table besides them.

"Your wrist." She ordered and the girl raised her wrist for her. Her slender fingers wrapped around her skin.

She paused briefly to search for something in her back pocket. It was a small pocket knife. Actually it wasn't even hers but she found it earlier in the kitchen and she figured she could take it. It was probably Damon's or somebody's from last night. Mystic Falls High School boys looked like the kind of guys who would walk around with these things in their jeans pockets. That's why they were perfect victims too; she figured. Or at least, she always thought that that was the reason why Damon always seemed attracted to sink his fangs in their necks. Just like he did to her once.

_That was Elena's fault too. _She thought as her expression hardened slightly. _She was the one who blame. Always._

She bared her wrist, pushing her sleeve away from her skin a little. "This won't hurt." There was some sarcasm in her voice when Caroline murmured that. She held the small knife blade to the girl's wrist before she slid it across the pale skin. It was a small but deep cut and it was enough for the blood to drip out from the fresh wound.

The girl didn't even flinch but her eyes told her otherwise. She was frightened.

And that was the first time that she realized that the saying was true: the eyes are the mirror of the soul.

Caroline's lips curved into a smile.

A drop of blood glided to the side of her wrist but before it could fall to the ground, she caught it with her thumb and brought it to her mouth, licking the small amount of the liquid until her finger was completely cleaned.

The girl's eyes widened at the motion and Caroline's grin only widened at that.

_Oh yes. _She was definitively liking this new side of her. So carefree. Just like a dove.

Quickly reaching for the bottle, Caroline held it up right underneath the bleeding wrist and let the blood drip down to the neck of the bottle, seeing the way that dark red blood tinged the yellowish alcoholic beverage. It slowly turned into a slightly orange color and she brought the bottle up to the sight of her eyes, whispering. "Perfect."

Soon the smell of blood would filled the air and the duo upstairs would realize what was going on. Or at least, they would notice that something wasn't right.

That still meant that Caroline needed to wait.

She sighed, staring at the girl. This one was always a bitch. It was funny how Caroline always thought of her as a friend but it was only because they grew up together. Bonnie and Elena were her only real friends and she couldn't count on any of them anymore.

Life was drowning in irony and apparently Mystic Falls was the '_Queen City_' of it.

"Enough of wait. We are going to play a game, okay?"

Her victim nodded but she could clearly see her eyes turned black with the fear.

"You are going upstairs. Second room to your left." She quietly told her, still trying to figure out the plan in her head.

Maybe this was going to be the perfect plan for her and Stefan.

They would finally realize that Caroline didn't care about any of them. Or even needed them. And Stefan would stop being such a grandpa.

Wasn't he the famous _rippah_ of Monterey? Even if she didn't care about Stefan anymore, she knew that he could do better and mourning over Elena wasn't a good solution for him. It was time for him to realize that he could do so much better than Elena Gilbert.

And Caroline could finally find a way to teach her a good lesson. _Oh yes, this was a good plan._

Plus Stefan needed to give up of his Bambi diet. It was the best choice for them before, yes. But not anymore.

Not when Elena was so determined to show them that she was stronger than them and that she could kick their asses whenever she wanted.

It was pathetic when she won with her the other night. Wasn't Caroline suppose to be stronger than her? She was older.

Caroline Forbes kicked Damon Salvatore's ass twice and she beat Mason Lockwood to the ground once too.

And Elena won? _Impossible_.

Bye bye animal blood. Hello human blood.

Stefan and Caroline could do this...together. She just needed to show him that he needed this.

Nothing better than the bloody girl in front of her.

"Walk in without permission and offer your blood to Mr Salvatore." Caroline told her. "And then come back. Go."

She took a step away from the girl as she basically rushed to the stairs. Caroline's blue eyes never left the human until she disappeared to the upper floor.

Now it was just a short wait. Oh so much better.

A quiet chuckle escaped her lips and Caroline stepped out of the corner to the same place where she was when Klaus first came in.

Still holding the bottle with a tight grip as she brought it up to her lips and took a long gulp.

The flavor quickly attacked her sense as she closed her eyes and let out a small moan. _Drink of heaven._

Suddenly Caroline heard a couple of hasty footsteps coming downstairs and she didn't even have to turn to know who they were

"Caroline?" She heard Stefan's voice full of doubt and the blonde smiled widely.

So the bloodlust wasn't enough for her friend to drink from the girl's wrist. To be fair, Caroline never thought that he would. It'd be too easy and Stefan could be so stubborn. Sometimes he was even worse than his poor excuse of a brother.

_Maybe in time._ She thought, taking another sip from her new favorite drink.

"I celebrated my eighteenth anniversary with tequila." She merely told them.

Caroline brought the bottleneck to her lips, pausing. "But this is so much better." She added before she drank a little more. An uncontrollable but quiet groan fell from her lips once again as she swallowed the beverage.

"What is that, sweetheart?" This time she heard the accented tone in Klaus's voice and she turned to finally look at them.

Stefan's grip tightened at the handrail of the staircase like he was barely controlling himself and Klaus was standing on the last step of the stairs with an unreadable expression across his face. For a moment, her eyes looked up to see her cheerleader on the top of the staircase but right now, she was just insignificant.

Caroline stare went back to Klaus. His blue-green eyes were so dark in that moment. Usually people would say that it was just lust but Caroline knew it better. He was trying to control his almost uncontrollable anger. "What do you think it's?" She asked, only taunting him.

His expression had not change a bit. Stefan was shifting his feet from side to side without seeing what was going on, but Caroline was completely sure that Klaus already knew everything. She actually wouldn't be surprised if he already knew about this since earlier, when he left her in the living room to join Stefan upstairs and talk about Silas.

As much as she loved to deny, Klaus Mikaelson could read her like a book and that was somehow a little disconcerting to her; to the old Caroline, anyway.

The silence permanently stayed in the room.

This time the hybrid didn't answer her and Stefan was too confused to talk.

And Caroline was just slightly annoyed with the situation. _Seriously?_ She definitely hated dead silences.

"Want to join me, Niklaus?" She asked, holding up her bloody tequila bottle for them to take, even if they were a few steps away from where she was.

That was the moment that everything happened too suddenly.

Stefan's eyes widened in a horrible shock when he understood what was going on. His face was clearly yelling: '_not you too. not my anchor_'

What about her anchor? There was no one there for her when she needed. Caroline's face hardened at that thought and her easy smile faded away from her lips.

When her so vague blue eyes met Klaus blue-green eyes, she only saw a flick of emotion in them. It wasn't anger but deeply loss. Like something very important to him was currently gone from his life and he didn't know what to do.

It only lasted two seconds before his unrecognizable cold stare returned to her and his jawlines clenched in annoyance.

"Give me the bottle, love."

* * *

**A/N: **YAY Second chapter is here! :P OMG I'm still very surprised with the feedback! I read every single review and YOU ARE ALL FLAWLESS. :D All of your reviews made my week, not even joking. :D

So thank you so much for keep reading my story and It would mean a LOT to me if you continued to review too. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I would love to hear it. :D

Oh and say hello to Caroline! She is my beta reader now. Thank you sooo much. :D

A few things I wanted to point out:

1) I will keep it T for now but let's see what is going to happen because I need to figure out how far I'm going to take our Caroline.

2) The length of this chapter was a little longer. I'm SO sorry but I couldn't stop writing.

3) Caroline has an impressive control of bloodlust in this chapter. But think a little about it because it makes sense. She has been a vampire for a while and we can't ignore the fact that she is a control freak. So she only wants to...control. At least this is my opinion.

Note: Next chapter we are going to see more of Klaus/Stefan/Caroline interaction. Mostly Klaroline to be honest. :P


	3. Chapter Three

"Give me the bottle, love."

A cold shiver ran down her spine at how threatening his voice sounded and Caroline froze in place, wondering what was going to be his next move.

He is always so unpredictable. She thought as she noticed the annoyance in his blue-green eyes only increasing.

Caroline couldn't deny that his pervasive stare drawn her in.

It was so overbearing and so him.

Just instead of feeling frightened of the man in front of her, Caroline only felt amusement.

Here he was. The corner of her lips twitched up in a smirk.

Underneath that thick impenetrable mask, there was a man with some interesting humanity. It was pretty obvious that Klaus wasn't used to show his weaknesses for the world to see but that was his way to protect himself and his '_soft spots_'. He was somebody who would do anything for who he was in love with and right now the object of his tiny affections was **Caroline**. It was a surprise, yes. But it no longer mattered to her. Not only because she didn't have her humanity to recognize feelings but because of what happened between him and the were-slut.

That wasn't important right now because it was everything about her. _How selfish and perfect._

"Caroline." He warned her sternly and her cocky grin only widened slightly.

He was Niklaus Mikaelson and only his name would made people shake in terror. He was the king of his species, the original hybrid and the most feared creature in the whole world. Caroline had no doubts that he already befriended powerful kings and bedded their beautiful queens. Probably a lot cities were built with his bare hands and so many people already begged for his mercy. Klaus was the most powerful walking creature and his name was definitely bloodstained.

There were so many things they didn't know about him, but there was one thing they were sure about: _Niklaus Mikaelson could bring fear to the darkest hearts._ And for sure, that wasn't completely a bad thing.

Still _here he was_. His expression was hard and angry but Caroline could see behind his mask.

The sadistic Niklaus wanted to _save_ her.

From who? Herself? That was seriously pathetic. For once in her life, Caroline was thinking about herself and that felt extremely good.

"Sure." She said with an easy smile without taking her eyes from his as she cocked her head to the side, waiting for him to grab it.

But Klaus didn't. It was like he knew that she was up to something.

The blond pursed her lips lightly, obviously annoyed with his lack of enthusiasm to participate in her new '_game_'.

"Whatever you say, _Niklaus_." She shrugged, using his full ancient name on purpose to cause some reaction from him.

"This is not you, Caroline." This time, it was Stefan who spoke.

She forced her eyes to leave Klaus' and look at her best friend. What was he talking about? This was her or at least this was the new her.

"You're not going to find another Caroline." She told him undoubtedly.

Stefan shook his head at her answer as he walked down the last set of stairs and tried to approach her. Seeing that Caroline didn't back away from him, he closed the large gap between them, only standing a few steps in front ahead of Klaus.

"Give me a chance to show you that you are wrong." Stefan started, but he didn't give her a chance to interrupt him as he continued. "This is **not** you." He insisted. "Remember our conversation a few weeks ago? I told you that you were so good at being a vampire and do you remember what you told me? You said that it was because of me and-"

"And it's **not**." She blunted out suddenly with her arms across her chest as she kept a tight grip around her bottleneck with her hand. "It's not because of you. It's because of **me**. You taught me the basics but it was me who improved them."

It was true, of course. Caroline couldn't deny that Stefan was a good helper. If he didn't teach her, she would be a blood sucker. Maybe even worst than Damon and that wasn't something she longed to be.

Deciding to ignore her, Stefan just continued. "And you also said that I could always come to you. Whenever I wanted and that you would never let me lose control of my bloodlust." He paused to look at her. "You didn't only say that because you knew you could do it. You said that because...it's who _you_ are, Care. Your friends have always been the best of you and I don't know anyone who would play that role better than you. To be honest? We would all be lost without you."

Once again, he took a step forward to reach for her hand that was holding the bottle. "Can you imagine me without you? I would have swapped our friend Bambi by a human, a long time ago. And Elena? You were there for her so many times. When Jenna and Alaric died. Each time she felt the ground escaping from under her feet, you were there to hold her." He said. "And with Bonnie? Do you remember when her mother turned into a vampire? She only moved on from that bad moment in her life because you were there. If it wasn't for you, she'd never survive her sorrows. And let's not even talk about Matt. He is the only human between us and you're the only one who can make him feel like a... normal teenager boy. You still have that humanity in you that is captivating and that make us believe that we still have a human side in our dead body. It's all because of _you_."

_Because of you Caroline, it was all for you._

She could clearly listen to his words in her head, only from hearing what Stefan was telling her.

Her blank gaze found Klaus's for an instant. It was like he was reading her thoughts in some way. Still she believed that he wasn't striking any of those words in her head but she knew by his slight emptiness in his eyes, that he was thinking about that night too.

"You have to believe in me." Stefan's voice snapped her back to the reality as she faced him again. "You need to turn your humanity back on."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at that.

"Please, Care. Your humanity is part of who you are. We need you." He begged and she had to admit to herself that she liked the sound of that.

The baby vampire nodded her head slowly, feigning sincerity in her features. "Of course, Stef."

He signed in relief and she almost felt pity for him for actually have faith in her answer. _Well almost_.

"I will do anything for _my_ friends." This time, Caroline let the sarcasm escape from her mouth when she spoke. "And next time, I'm going to babysit our witch when she doesn't give a damn about us anymore. Or maybe I'm going to handle a stake for Elena to kill me. What do you think?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly to the side with an obvious displeasure but bitterness too. "Just because I'm such of a good friend and I don't want them to be unhappy."

There was no answer from Stefan. His usually friendly expression was confused like he was having some inner battle with himself to understand why Caroline was reacting the way she was. Wasn't it obvious?

"Because no one cares about me." She snapped at him, already tired of his dilemma.

Stefan frowned. "But Care, we-"

"Shut the fuck up." She cut him brazenly. "Do you want to know why I turned it off? Because I was exhausted of taking care of everyone when no one would take care of me. You are right, I'm always there for my friends but then what? They kick me out as soon as they get what they want. No matter how much all of you want to show that you have a heart full of generosity for your friends, you are all hypocrites because you only care about your own asses."

The other vampire scrunched his eyebrows in distress as he heard her but he didn't dare to talk.

"Last night was my boundary line. Tyler left me and no one asks me if I'm okay. Okay, fine. I can ignore that because Jeremy died." She nodded before she continued. "But yesterday was '_let's make Caroline suffer_' fucking day! I was humiliated in front of everyone because of Elena. I was nice enough to let her join the cheerleader squad when she hates it and she let me fall on purpose. Then it was that stupid party! Yes, _stupid_ party because there was nothing to celebrate. Elena was just trying to be a spoiled bitch and as usual you let her." The words came out of her mouth naturally. "She tried to kill my mother and if it wasn't us stopping her, she wouldn't be here anymore to tell the rest of the story. Obviously Elena still wasn't happy with herself so she lured us to the woods to try to kill me too."

"And then..." Caroline trailed off and let out a small ironic laugh. "You came with that conversation..._is not her, you have to_ _remember_ _that_." She tried to imitate his voice. "_With her emotions off, Elena is the worst version of herself_. So what? That doesn't justify everything and it surely doesn't explain what she tried to do to me. _We can't give up on her_, you said. Of course, she didn't give up on you but what about me? Who is not going to give up on me?"

"Me." Stefan simply told her, once again trying to make her understand his point of view.

She shook her head at that, not even wanting to believe in what he was saying. "That's what you don't understand. You _already_ did!"

"I'm still here for you." He tried to protest with her.

"No, you are not." Caroline insisted, looking at him dead in the eyes as she saw the confusion returning to his face. "You keep going about how much Elena's life sucks. It does, I know." She agreed with a nod. "And mine does too. But do you know what is the difference between me and Elena?"

Stefan dared to shake his head at her question.

"I don't have the Salvatore brothers in my life to clean up my mess. Just tell me honestly, Stefan. No lies tonight because I don't give a crap. If you had to choose between me and Elena, who would you choose?" She asked straight.

The younger Salvatore paused briefly to consider it. She honestly didn't think that he had anything to think about. It was so obvious.

Finally, Stefan looked downcast and Caroline knew that he wasn't going to have the courage to answer her out loud.

"I thought so too." She said quietly, taking a deep breath to remind herself that today was _her_ day and no one was going to destroy it.

The blond raised an eyebrow as she noticed her half-empty bottle before she took a long sip from it. It burned her throat in a delicious way. _Good_. It's perfect to drown the old depressions.

Seeing that Stefan wasn't going to speak any longer, Caroline took that as her cue to leave. She reached for her navy jacket and started to make her way towards the entrance.

As soon as her hand wrapped around the doorknob and opened the front door, something came in a flash and the door closed in a loud slam.

Her lips pressed into a hard line when her eyes met Klaus' enraged eyes. "Where do you think you are going, love?"

"Somewhere away from you." Caroline taunted him with a smirk.

His gaze penetrated her as he stepped closed to her, keeping his hand against the door. "You are not going anywhere, sweetheart."

"Or what?" She asked, raising her chin with defiance.

Klaus clenched his jaw irascibility and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't even make me say the words, Caroline."

The way he said her name made her believe, that whatever he really meant with that, she wasn't going to appreciate it.

"I believe we have a Silas problem to take care of, right?" He turned to give his attention to Stefan, who simply nodded. "Our lovely Caroline is coming with us then."

"No, I'm not." She immediately argued.

"And she is coming with me." Klaus added, completely ignoring the baby vampire in front of him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Caroline spat, ready to use her vampire speed to run away from him. Almost like sensing her plan, the original grabbed her elbow firmly with his hand and pulled her closer.

"Not even think about that, love." He hissed, trying to remain the patience in his voice.

"What about the girls?" She asked as she searched for an escape.

Klaus inclined his head slightly, in his special way and his satisfied smirk quickly crossed his lips. Just like he knew he was going to win this battle. Damn him. "Stefan can take care of them. Right, ripper?"

For the corner of her eyes, Caroline could almost see the hesitation in her friends features. "Right." He nodded again. "I will meet you there."

Still roughly holding her arm, Klaus walked out of the Salvatore house and went straight to his car. His SUV was right in front of the porch so they didn't have to walk too far. He opened the passenger door abruptly and forced her into the car.

"This would be easier if you cooperate, love. I wouldn't be so..._drastic_." He grinned dimply.

"Oh really?" She raised her eyebrows, not even hiding the satire in her tone. "There is nothing drastic about your attitude. More like primitive." She told him. "And it actually matches with you since you act like a Neanderthal."

His smile only widened. "You're mistaking me with Damon, love."

Caroline actually laughed out loud at that as she stared out of the window, clearly not amused. His vehicle was leaving the Salvatore's courtyard right now and she could still hear Stefan, trying to send the girls away. _Oh so much fun_. She couldn't even imagine how much her best friend was suffering for watching that girl covered in blood and him without knowing how to handle the situation.

They just left Stefan there with a major problem for him to deal with it. In someway, she honestly thought that Klaus did that on purpose because she knew how much he enjoyed his '_old_' partner-in-crime. She felt admiration for him in that aspect, Caroline had to admit.

"I was actually talking about you." She finally told him. "You think you can sweep any girl off her feet with your inspiring paintings and beautiful words. That you can offer me champagne and call it our thing. Or just try to play with me with '_we're the same, Caroline_'." She shook her head slowly. "This is not how it works, Klaus."

There was a long silence between them before he asked her. "You think my paintings are inspiring and my speeches are beautiful, huh?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. That British pompous hybrid was already pissing her off. "It's a way to say." She spat back.

Klaus was brazen enough to chuckle willingly at her. "Of course it was, love." His voice stated that he wasn't convinced. "Not everyone agrees with your opinion about my painting so I'm grateful for that."

"Can you let me go now? I was nice. I think I deserve a treat." She blunted out harshly.

His expression faded away from his face as he turned to look at her for a moment before he quickly returned his eyes to the road. "One more comment and you will regret it, Caroline. You're not going anywhere."

She shrugged one of her shoulders uninterested with their conversation. "Empty words."

"Not when I snap your neck and lock you in a basement." He told her coldly. "Don't push my luck."

"Why not?" Caroline asked him, resting her hand on her chest over her heart side as she feigned to be hurt by his words. "I don't see why I shouldn't try it. I have been trying to stay away from you and it's you who keeps running after me like a forsaken puppy."

His hands tightened around the steering wheel but he kept paying attention at the road, not wanting to give her the taste of victory by seeing him losing his control with her.

"Still, why do you care?" She asked nonchalantly. "It's not like you were there for me yesterday."

"You didn't call, love." He said bluntly.

Caroline took some time to think about her next words before she shifted slightly in her seat to stare straight at him.

_Just stay with my leftovers. You are used of them, aren't you?_

"You would have come?" The question came out before she could think about it too much.

Klaus didn't know where she was going with it but he returned her gaze and immediately answered her. "Yes."

_Was he being sincere_? She contemplated. _Of course not_. He had his needs and any men would leave their new piece of meat for someone who only had hatred to give to them.

"Liar." Caroline said, emotionless deeply rooting in her voice.

At that, the hybrid rolled his eyes. No matter how many times he told her how fascinated she was to him, she would never believe him. If he offered her the world, she would simply scoff at his face and ignore his countless attempts to dazzle her.

For almost fifteen minutes, any of them actually spoke. However, only he was emphasizing his thoughts. His beautiful Caroline turned off her humanity and for the first time in his life, he couldn't think of a way to make her turn it back on. It was apparently her friends fault because they only cared about the pathetic doppelganger. It was clear as crystal but it was shame that they couldn't see how remarkable their bright Caroline was. After so many, he couldn't change his belief about her: _she was full of light_.

Even with her brightness died right now, he couldn't lose his hope. Soon or later, they would find a plan to bring back her happiness to her life; _they had too_.

Klaus took a quietly but hastily glimpse at her figure. Caroline had her blue eyes focused on the side of the road, unaffectedly watching the landscape changing as they approached the big city. Whitmore College was getting closer and he was just hoping that Stefan wouldn't take long to arrive.

Almost like feeling his gaze on her, the blond turned her head to raise an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked forcibly.

He didn't answer her straight away, but a smile slipped away to his lips when he answered. "Nothing, love."

Caroline narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I have no patience for your games, Klaus." She told him.

_It's me who is control here_. She secretly thought, knowing that she would find a way through everything if she really wanted.

"I'm not playing games, sweetheart." He told her truthfully.

"Maybe not now." She agreed, smirking a little before she added. "Oh but you will and I learned to not underestimate you. I'm not going to get caught off guard, this time."

Klaus laughed amusingly, showing his dimples as he parked his car in front of the university building. "Glad that we agree on something."

At his sentence, Caroline felt like he was mocking her somehow. "Do you think this is funny?"

He raised his eyebrows, almost challengingly as he stepped out of his car and waited for her to continue. The vampire casually followed him, slamming the passenger door shut as she looked around the campus.

This was probably the second time she was here. The first time, Caroline was only a sophomore student at Mystic Falls and their teachers advised their students to visit a few close universities to have an idea of what they could expect from the future.

Whitmore College was the only one that crossed her mind. She clearly remembered how Bonnie squeaked with happiness because she wanted to go there too. Elena offered to come with them too and they even stayed until later for some traditional theme party. It was one of the best days ever.

It's funny how life can change in only a few years, right? When she was still human, Caroline only had dreams and she even used to write a diary with her aspirations and wishes. Just to be able to return to the memory lane whenever she wanted. As a matter of fact, she knew that she didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps and become the sheriff of the town. She wanted _so_ _much more_. Caroline would want the world if she could have it and that now seemed a wish closer to be fulfilled.

"Be quick, mate." Klaus's voice made her come back to the reality and she turned her attention to him.

"_Whatever, Klaus. I'll meet you two in the office_." She heard Stefan's saying.

Caroline rolled her eyes slightly at their bromance conversation. It was just ridiculous.

The hybrid stole a little glance at Caroline and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Seriously?!" She exclaimed out loud, giving him a look before she turned on her heels and walked towards the entrance of the university.

"If you don't hurry up with that chit-chat, I will go away and find someone to entertain me." Caroline shrugged slightly, going straight to the staircase toward the teachers offices. Klaus was only a few steps behind her, following her with an amused expression. "Maybe I will find some nice college boy around here. Damon apparently liked the taste of them." She said, recalling the way he talked about his last visit here with Bonnie and Elena.

"We're not staying here, love." Klaus told her quietly, knowing she already had guessed that.

Caroline didn't even turn to look at him as she announced rudely. "I don't remember inviting you to stay."

"You didn't have to." He simply answered her with a smug tone before he added. "I don't need invitations for anything, sweetheart."

"You are a party-crasher. Oh what a joy." She scoffed sarcastically. "No wonder that even Rebekah left you. I'm sure that your Barbie was hysterical for throwing parties in her new house without having her big brother to mess them up."

His hands clenched into fists at her words but this time, Klaus didn't offer her an answer as he continued to follow her.

As they reached Shane's office, Caroline leaned against the door frame for a minute. They were here so now what?

"We go inside, love." Klaus declared. His accent was slightly more rough this time and she realized that it was probably because he was still angry with her. _Good, you should be_. She thought.

The hybrid waited for her to say a thing. However, Caroline not only didn't say anything but also didn't move from her spot closer to the door.

Their intense eyes met for a split second but it was enough to make them mesmerized with each other, for so many different reasons. It was like all his anger feelings were slowly evaporating as he felt himself drowning in the blue of her stare. So many times, they haunted his dreams and his drawings. Klaus couldn't even explain to himself why his scratch-book was almost overflowing with her perfect face. Even her golden hair seemed too beautiful for him to not draw. Supposedly, there is a few things that no one can explain with words; they are mere _feelings_. So he wasn't even going to try.

_Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah_. _We do not feel, and we do not care._ He continuously tried to remember himself as he stared down at her, only a few steps away from her.

The blonde finally raised an eyebrow, not even caring about what the hell was going on. Of course, Caroline knew that something happened. Or at least she seemed to notice it in the way that his eyes softened a little. But what? It didn't change anything anyway.

Klaus gave her an warm look, taking a step closer to her and the baby vampire only tilted her head casually to the side as silent challenge.

"W-h-h-hat is going on?" Someone stuttered.

Both of their heads snapped to the direction of the voice and they saw Stefan standing awkwardly in front of the elevator.

"What does this look like?" Caroline asked teasingly as a smirk crossed her lips effortlessly.

The other vampire opened his mouth to answer when Klaus interrupted harshly. "Just open the damn door, mate."

Stefan paused briefly as he frowned in confusion. "Right." He nodded slowly.

"Ripper." Klaus growled throatily in annoyance when his old friend didn't make any move to come to them.

When he heard him, Stefan's confusion turned into an expression of admiration before he told them. "Shane's office is to the left."

The hybrid looked up at the signboard of the door and rolled his eyes. "Wrong door."

"Next time, we are following my lead." Caroline announced, sharing a quickly empty gaze with Klaus before she started to follow Stefan to the other side of the hallway.

Trying to control his temperament because of this new '_no-humanity_' Caroline, he shouted out at her. "AND WE WERE FOLLOWING YOUR LEAD, LOVE!"

* * *

**A/N**: I was actually SO excited to show you my Steroline conversation in this chapter because asdfghjklzxcv I basically poured my heart into it. I really wanted to write everything I was thinking about Caroline's distress.

Anyway, THANK YOU so much for the feedback. I read every single review and WOAH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You are **the** reason why I uploaded this earlier, actually. I can't wait to see your reviews about this chapter. :D

And before I forget...add me on tumblr if you want: **xcraccola**

Oh and Caroline is my beta for this story and thank you SO much for your help, girl. :D

I wanted to remind you that even if a lot of you don't like Hayley (i know i don't), she will still be mention here. I can't just ignore that Klaus shared a moment with her (refusing to use the s- word yes!). I just can promise you that Caroline is going to kick her ass at some point. :D

And oh I stopped this chapter here for a reason. I _really_ needed to know something:

1) Do you want me to write the rest of the story like in AU (my own scenes and my own dialogue).

2) Or do you want me to write it a little different but try to include the scenes and the dialogues that happened in the episode 4x17?

I'm not really picky with this but I wanted to know your opinion. :D

Anyway, thank you for putting up with me and see you until next chapter.

- x Bianca

**Note**: I really feel sorry for not being able to reply the guest reviews. But they were awesomeee!


	4. Chapter Four

And_ talking about a __**big mess**__._

"This place is full of junk." Caroline said unceremoniously as she looked through the books on the shelves.

None of them said anything in return to her comment, but she honestly didn't expect them to.

_What am I doing here?_ She questioned herself, reading with no interest, the titles of the books as she slowly picked up a few of them from their places.

It wasn't like she wanted to find Silas. No, that was one of Stefan's main concerns but apparently Klaus was involved in the '_Scooby Doo_' gang plans now too.

_What could he win with that? _The baby vampire wondered briefly. _Maybe a lot or maybe nothing._

She shook her head. _No, definitely not nothing. _The hybrid was always up to something, no matter what and it usually had to be something that could be advantageous to him.

There were really a lot of explanations for that because the hybrid had a typical '_lonely wolf_' behavior and he barely trusted his family sometimes.

_Maybe because Klaus was scared of Silas_? The thought brought a smirk to Caroline's lips. It was funny to think of the most dangerous creature walking the earth, afraid of someone who was still a stranger to everyone.

The blonde aimlessly chose a book from the far corner of the fourth shelf and let her eyes roam the first two pages. _Uh_. How could Creepy-Shane read something so ridiculous like this, was still a riddle to Caroline. Just to be fair, she couldn't even understand how Bonnie was interested in this crap. But it wasn't like she wanted an answer to that anyway.

"Why are we reading this bullshit?" She finally asked, clearly annoyed in being there with them. It wasn't like she turned her humanity off to stay in a stinking room, searching for some pathetic theory. Plus, the company wasn't the best.

"Because of Silas." Stefan vaguely told her, not even giving himself a chance to look at her.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at his words. _And? _"Tell me something I don't know."

From the other side of the office, she could hear him sighing. "We need to find Silas before it's too late." He explained to her.

"Your perspective of '_something I don't know_' is a little doubtful. Carry on." She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Stefan to give her a better answer to her question.

It took at least a few seconds for the vampire to turn around to glance her way. There was an expression of surprise across his features but she only cocked her head a little to the side as a way to tell him to simply continue. "We have to find a way to stop him. Silas is planning to destroy the other side and then take the cure, die and pass on so he can be reunited with his one true love." Stefan paused before he added. "But if Silas destroys the other side, every supernatural creature will return to our side and that could be catastrophic for all of us."

Caroline nodded slowly in understanding but she still told him. "I don't see why that's my problem."

This time, it was Klaus who spoke. "Because everyone who dislikes us is going to return to have their revenge, love. Our enemies."

"I don't have enemies." She told him straight away like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. It wasn't like goodie-goodie Caroline had any enemies who would want to see her dead. She was always a good friend to her friends and basically all her '_enemies_' were somehow just humans.

_Not only humans, but food now too._ The thought quickly crossed her mind.

The hybrid's lips actually twitched up in a small grin and she realized that he wasn't even blown away with her response. In some way, it felt like Klaus already suspected it. _Well maybe he did. _"I can think of a few people who would find your death a little..._interesting_."

"Jules, perhaps." Stefan tried.

Caroline turned to give him a look. _Jules, seriously? _"I can't see **how**." She forced the words out of her mouth harshly.

"She tried to hurt you." Stefan shrugged slightly as he looked closely at her reaction. "Even her boyfriend Brady tortured you. That would be a good duo for you to be careful of."

"Who is Jules?" Klaus suddenly asked.

The vampire swiftly shared a look with Caroline who didn't even respond to it, before he shifted around to look at the hybrid. "You are saying that _you_ don't remember Jules?"

His jaw line clenched in annoyance as Klaus narrowed his green-blue eyes slightly and leaned back against his chair as he seemed to look relaxed when he was clearly restless. "I hate to repeat myself, Ripper. I don't have patience for your games."

Stefan sighed in frustration and nodded his head slowly. "She was the werewolf you sacrificed for your curse."

"Oh _that_ wolf." A smirk flashed to Klaus's face, but there was no regret in his gaze. Why would he? That malediction not only turned him into a monster but into the most invincible creature in the whole world. _Oh well half-invincible._ Since they had discovered how miraculous the White Oak Stake could be.

"I was never so grateful for a curse." Caroline commented out of the blue.

Stefan snapped his attention back to her and his green eyes widened in astonishment. "How can you say that?" He asked, completely baffled with his best friend. "I know what Jules did was wrong, but she didn't deserve that fate. None of them did." He added in the end as a quietly whisper. "Our Elena almost died." "Actually her father sacrificed his own life for her and even her beloved aunt died because of this pointless curse. How-"

"It wasn't pointless." Niklaus interrupted abruptly. _Of course, the alpha male had to speak._

Both of them ignored him as Caroline reciprocated calmly. "I got rid of Jules, didn't I? So _good_ for me and the rest didn't really matter."

"What about Jenna and John?" Stefan asked, genuinely interested.

The baby vampire shrugged a shoulder as she returned her attention back to the bookshelves. "John was an asshole who didn't care about his own daughter. So offer his life for Elena's was the least he could do. But to be honest?" She paused, pursing her lips slightly in deep thought. "I wouldn't do it."

Before Stefan could say something about that, Caroline continued. "And Aunt Jenna? She was okay. I had nothing against her and we always had fun together. But you knew, the curse had consequences. She was simply collateral damage and it was nothing personal."

_My apologies. You're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal._

Klaus's words rushed into her mind as soon as she finished her sentence and she couldn't contain the easy smile that showed up on her lips.

_Look the irony._ She thought. "I couldn't say it better, love." Caroline heard Klaus saying and she could almost feel the smirk in his voice. It was obvious that he thought about the moment they shared almost a year ago on her birthday too. _Whatever_.

"I just- I can't believe you." Stefan stammered slightly. It was impossible for him to believe _this_ Caroline was his best friend Caroline. It was seriously unthinkable for him.

The vampire rolled her eyes at his exaggeration, trying to disregard him as much as she could.

By hook or crook, she knew that Stefan was right. _Just a little reasonable, yeah. _So it was better to play a safe game with Silas because they still didn't know what he was capable of doing.

_Was he stronger than the Original hybrid?_

**Maybe**.

_Could he control them somehow?_

**Anything was possible.**

_What were his powers?_

**That was still a mystery.**

No matter how much Caroline wanted to stay away from the their failed plans, she just couldn't. Not because of them but because of _her_.

For now, they only knew that Silas was older than Klaus. The word '_psychopath_' was probably a small word to describe him and this monster surely was very dangerous. At least, they needed to be careful with him and then, with some sense, they would have to find a way to get rid of him for good.

_Definitely not a Damon plan._ She randomly thought. _All his plans are like throwing rocks to sinkable boats. _And death wasn't even an option for them. Not even '_new_' Elena would agree with that craziness.

But deep down, she knew that she should care about this. It didn't really matter to her at the moment (_maybe_) but she actually had to consider this as a matter-of-fact because even if she wanted to escape from the '_Vintage Duo_' and go have some fun like she should be, Caroline couldn't.

Obviously it wasn't only about Elena anymore. It was _a lot_ about their survival and she wasn't planning to lose the battle, to die.

If she had to stay and fight with the _Scooby Doo_ gang, she would. But only this time. _And because of my own safety._ She reminded herself again.

Stefan and Klaus were involved in some conversation but her vampire hearing wasn't exactly concentrated on it.

She tapped her fingernail impatiently against the aged wooden shelf as she continued the read the titles of the books. Professor Shane had to have a book on the matter. Wasn't he suppose to be a master at this?

_Occultism_.

That's what Bonnie said in the other day. Her grams Sheila was the former Occult Arts Teacher at Whitmore College and '_Creepy Professor_' taught about it too. Or at least Caroline thought he did since Damon always told them that Shane knew a thing or two about witches, vampires and doppelgangers. Not that she was used to believing him all the time - _more otherwise_ - but he could be telling the truth for once.

Besides, wasn't Bonnie learning from Shane?

That was one more reason for her to conclude that Damon was right this time around.

Maybe if they found out a book from Sheila in this bookcase, they would get something. The last thing she could remember, Elena told her that she and Bonnie were coming to Whitmore to talk with Shane because he was a pupil of Sheila Bennett and she wanted to retrieve some of her grandmother's old things. It was in that time, that he told the witch about other different ways to practice magic.

_What was it called?_ Caroline closed her eyes briefly as she tried to remember it.

_Oh._ Her blue eyes widened suddenly when the word '_triangle_' crossed her mind. It was something about triangles and _ugh _three other things.

**_Expression_**! That's what Bonnie was learning from Shane. It was a powerful sorcery that she believed to be her only way to recover her magic powers or something like this. Even if Caroline always thought it was a wicked way to overcome her friend's magical powers, she never really told her about her opinion. It wasn't like she could simply say '_Hey. I think Professor Shane is a conman who is using you for some dark scheme._' Or at least, she couldn't say it without Bonnie getting mad with her. All she could say was '_be careful_' and obviously it wasn't enough. Not anymore.

_Don't underestimate the allure of darkness._

All of a sudden, Caroline caught those words out of nowhere._ What?_

"-even the purest hearts are drawn to it." She recognized Klaus' voice as her gaze met the two figures on the corner of the room.

The hybrid was still leaned back in the chair behind the desk, still talking with Stefan. The vampire had an expression of slight frustration across his face but she noticed that he only nodded at the answer and turned away from the other man to take a look at some pile of old papers that were on the top of a locker.

_Were they talking about me?_ She wondered. Purest hearts? _Oh right_. The sarcasm filled her mind at the words and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I found something." Caroline said sternly even though she had only picked up a book from the shelf without giving it a second look at it. It wasn't like they knew that, anyway.

The blonde walked toward the desk as she placed it down and randomly opened it.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly, in a flick of surprise. It was the Expression Triangle. _Touché, Caroline._

"Bonnie mentioned something about an Expression Triangle. I believe she meant this." She pointed out at the drawing on the right page.

Stefan leaned closer to take a quickly peek but Klaus didn't even move a muscle. Typical.

"In some schools of magic-" He started to read before Caroline rudely interrupted him.

"Blah blah blah." She said with an evident tone of boredom. "Human sacrifice can be used as a focus of power. Blah blah. Two supernatural sacrifices. And blah. Creating an Expression Triangle." She rolled her eyes, looking sideways at the vampire. "You were reading bullshit as usual."

Caroline didn't even give him time to say anything in return as she pointing at the top of the drawing. "Humans." Her fingertip dragged lower to the other extremity of the triangle, along the old page. "Demons. So Klaus' hybrids."

"What's the third?" The hybrid suddenly asked, rushing the old process.

One of her eyebrows arched when she realized what was the symbol on the last extremity. "Witches."

Right away, Stefan froze at what they found out and even Klaus looked troubled with it. Obviously they couldn't let the last sacrifice happen but what was the big deal, anyway?

"Bonnie." She heard her best friend saying. _Oh right. _"We have to find her."

At that Caroline let out a small laugh, maybe a little amused with their situation. "Seriously? There is no reason to freak out."

Stefan frowned. "Of course there is. This is a big problem, Caroline." He told her straight away. "Bonnie can be in danger."

"Don't be stupid." The blonde closed her eyes in annoyance. "This could even be beneficial for us."

Both of them gave her a confused stare. Klaus' eyes had a glimmer of curiosity and she suppressed a smirk.

"We know that Shane helped Bonnie, right? She is a witch and Silas needs twelve witches to do his sacrifice."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm not following."

"That's because you didn't let me finish," Caroline snapped at him before she continued. "If we find Bonnie, we will find Silas and stop the sacrifice."

"So we go to her house," He interrupted again with a nod.

"No," She said like he was out of his mind. "Did you even listen to that idea? It doesn't make sense. It's stupid and pointless like all your other ideas. Just stop talking, Stefan."

At least Klaus was quiet. _Thank God for that._

"We let Silas catch Bonnie first." She finally told them. "If we save her before, we won't know how he will get the other witches."

"I'm not letting him hurt Bonnie." Stefan protested. "We can save Bonnie and just find out the place of the sacrifice through the triangle."

"But we won't know how he got the other witches." She pointed out. "Let's be honest, there are no other witches in Mystic Falls. Bonnie is the only one so Silas will have to use her to come in contact with other witches. There is only two possibilities here. A) He is going to force her to do his dirty work. B) Bonnie is behind all of this with him."

Before the vampire could interrupt her once more, Caroline told them. "Bonnie is his main target but she could be working with him and we can't take the risk. If Silas finds out that we are trying to stop his last sacrifice, he will kill us or worse. We're not worth anything dead."

Stefan shook his head slowly. "I'm still going to Bonnie's house."

"Whatever, I'm going out for a meal." She rolled her eyes, taking a step back towards the door.

"You are not going anywhere, love." Klaus told her but he didn't stand up from his seat.

Caroline was about to snap at him for his bossy attitude with her when Stefan cut her off. "We can't let Silas hurt Bonnie."

She glared at him, shaking her head. "Who cares? If she is working with him, she won't think twice about hurting us. Or even killing us!"

"I care." He whispered the words out, perhaps feeling kind of helpless with this '_new-Caroline_'. Who would have known that the bright baby vampire could be so cold without her emotions? It was a little baffling to hear her saying those words because he knew that she didn't really mean them.

"Didn't we talk about **collateral damage **tonight already?" She intoned sharply. "Think of Bonnie as Jenna. If she dies, it will only be a consequence for us to reach our goal. It will be worth it in the end because it's better for only one witch to die than twelve." She reminded him, sharing a silent look with Klaus who didn't speak, but she had a feeling that he agreed with her.

Stefan shrugged. "This is not you and we will fix you. I promise." He told her. "But I need to go to Bonnie's house."

"I'm not Elena, Stefan." Caroline said with a tone of impassivity. "I'm not a broken toy for you to fix. If you are searching for charity, you should go after Elena and Damon. She may be able to help you with that."

"I will stay with the map, mate." Klaus interrupted their small spat.

The blonde turned to him. "Stay?"

He nodded slowly, staring at her like she knew _exactly_ what he meant with that. He hated to have to repeat himself. "I'm staying with you, love."

"Why?" She asked promptly. "I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes, you do. Don't even try to go against my orders. I'm not doing this dance with you."

"Oh no? I thought you were an excellent dancer." She taunted him. "We already danced twice." She held up two fingers with a raised eyebrow. "And I think the last time we danced you said something like '_you would have loved the 1920's, Caroline. Girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped_', didn't you?" There was a tiny British accent in her voice when she imitated him.

Instead of pissing him off, Klaus offered her a smile. "I'm quite impressed with you, love. I never thought that you would remember every word I said."

"I have a good memory." A smirk crossed her lips as she replied. "But that only proves my point."

"What point?"

"That you would help them dance until they dropped." She pointed out with a shrug.

Klaus laughed heartily at that. She was quite amusing, he would have to admit. "Only if it was from draining them." He half-joked.

She gave him a look. Was he mocking her? _Ugh_. "Stay with the map. I'm going downstairs."

"I'm coming with you, love." He told her, all joking aside.

This time, Caroline didn't complain about his intentions. At least not directly. "If you want to enjoy a show." Was all she said as she made her way towards the door.

The hybrid folded the map in four parts, shoving it into his jacket pocket. "Oh you have no idea, sweetheart." He answered her smugly, following her out.

* * *

_Take care of her, Klaus. Don't let her do anything she will regret later._

Stefan's words were still ringing in her Caroline's ear. It was his last warning before he left them alone in the college courtyard. He just acted like she wasn't there with them but that hadn't really surprised her, mostly because it was usually what the Salvatore's brothers did to Elena. It was part of their nature to be overprotective, she supposed. _At least with the doppelganger._

Just like drinking human blood was part of their nature as vampires, even if some of them liked to deny it.

"Following me around like a pathetic, lovesick puppy is kind of a turn off." Caroline said out of the blue.

Niklaus was only a few steps behind her but she could almost sense his smirk without even turning around to look at the his face.

"Oh don't feel so flattered, love." He answered her, clearly delighted. "I told you that I fancied you once. Not that I was in _love_ with you." He managed to say the word with disdain.

_Love_ was an emotion that he didn't believe he deserved. It wasn't like Niklaus Mikaelson could even love someone else other than himself and maybe his family. However he couldn't deny how terribly attracted he was to this baby vampire. It was something inexplicable but Klaus knew that he cared about her. Caroline Forbes was his weakness in someway. _I still need to hide it. _He concluded, knowing that it was safer for both of them.

"You don't need to say it. I can see it." She shrugged with a certainty in her former but now cold voice.

He let out a small laugh. "Believe whatever you want, love."

The blonde stopped walking suddenly as she turned to gaze at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Only a few days ago, you told me that you did everything for me. _Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you._ Didn't you say that, Klaus?" She asked, a touch sarcastic.

His green-blue eyes met hers, giving her a nod with his head. "I did but you misunderstood my words." Klaus took a step closer to her. "You're a really fascinating vampire, Caroline. There is something in you that is unique. A brightness." He paused. "Well not anymore because your emotions are off but you are full of light. I told you that once, even if you didn't believe me. I want to get to know you. Your dreams and your hopes. I will give you the world if you ask for it. But love, sweetheart? That's something entirely different. A man who is incapable of affections, just can't love. That's who I am."

The baby vampire stared at him, puzzled. "You are wrong because you already fell in love in the past." She told him. "I overheard Damon talking about Tatia."

His neutral, almost friendly gaze turned into a hard one as his eyes seemed to pierce her soul. "Apparently I need to cut Damon's tongue out."

"Perphaps." She shrugged with a guilt-free expression across her face but he knew better, she was feigning it in a way to hurt him even more.

_Let her try. _Klaus thought. For so many years, he saw so many other vampires turning off their emotions to be free of their humanity, to kill their prey in an easier way. They would do anything to not feel remorse for their sadistic reactions or pure madness, especially the baby vampires and that's why he never really liked them. But he still had to admit that they were usually very useful as bait because they were easy to kill.

On the other hand, Caroline just wasn't like any other baby vampire. She was special. Klaus knew that he couldn't use the same method with her because he cared for her, in a way that he never foresaw. He just couldn't risk her life.

There was only one way to convince her to turn on her humanity again._ They needed to support her._ By any means, maybe even guide her to the right decisions and show her that they were on her side. That they wanted to help her with this new phase of her life.

Mystic Falls had already an accidental issue to fix. Silas. No one knew what he was capable of doing and the last thing they needed was a bloodthirsty baby vampire in town. This was exactly what vampires with no emotions would become. They would just drain their victims with no mercy and Klaus wasn't going to let that happen with Caroline. He just needed to be beside her and with her. Or maybe even teach her to adapt to this new experience. Not in a way to transform her into a monster but to show her that she needed to feel. Push away her fears and bring the light out of her. Undoubtedly, it sounded like the perfect plan to him.

"Did you already choose your victim, love?"

The vampire looked at him for the corner of her eye at his question. "None of your business, Klaus." She murmured, her gaze roaming over the crowd of students in front of them.

How was shesupposed to choose_just_ one? _Damn it_.

"Maybe I can help you." She heard his voice once again.

"And why would I want your help?" Caroline snapped at him as she turned around to study his facial expression. "It's like making a deal with the devil."

Klaus smirked slightly at that and nodded. "Devil, indeed. But I never hid it from anyone, did I?" He raised his eyebrows in challenge.

"No, you didn't. That's why you are a mass murderer." She pointed out before she paused. "Actually I will take back my words."

"And switch for what, sweetheart?" He was already prepared for the worst.

Her lips twitched up into a rejoicing but sly smile. "A forsaken dog who thinks the world hates him. At least you are right about something, Niklaus." She gave him a small shrug of indifference. "The world _actually_ does hate you and I hope you are pleased with that."

His gaze hardened a little bit. "I don't care about the world. I only care about you." He genuinely told her. "Do you hate me, Caroline?"

"With all my heart." She told him almost immediately, not even giving him a second glance as she searched for her possible victim.

His hands were clenched, shaking with rage and a little from desperation. Klaus never doubted that Caroline didn't like him that much, especially because of what he did to Tyler, but he never thought that she would actually hate him. That was a big word for his _sweet_ Caroline.

_Her emotions are off_. He reminded himself as he swallowed hard. It was obvious that she didn't really mean it. Or at least he hoped so.

The hybrid noticed the smile on her lips. He couldn't help but follow her sight as it fell on a tiny little boy with dark hair and freckles on his nose. He was still probably a freshman and in some science course. By the look on her face, Klaus could almost guess that she had chosen the perfect prey.

"He won't fall for the trick." He told her.

For a moment, Caroline decided to ignore him. She didn't need his help, after all. Or- ugh whatever. "And why not?" She asked when curiosity got the best of her. It wasn't like his opinion would change her mind but she still wanted to know. Elena had Damon to teach her, didn't she? And it wasn't like she could ask Stefan for help when he was still refusing to drink human blood and act like a bloody saint.

"His posture, love." Klaus explained, taking a step forward to stand besides her. "I could give you a million of reasons for you to not feed from him but can you see his forehead wrinkling from here? Just look the way he twists his hands like he is anxious. The boy is probably waiting for someone who is already late. If you go there now, you won't have time to compel him and feed."

"Wanna bet?" She challenged him. "Two minutes."

Clearly intrigued with her proposal, he nodded. "Be my guest, love."

A expression of certainty crossed her pretty features as she started to walk towards the boy. Only a few steps away from him, Caroline stopped abruptly when a beautiful blonde approached him with a guilty smile.

"That was obviously luck." She whispered, knowing that Klaus still could hear her and walked back to him.

The hybrid let out a small laugh as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Not really." He answered her when she stopped in front of him.

Caroline tilted her head slightly to the side as a sign for him to continue.

"It's not that hard, actually." He admitted. "You only have to listen to his heart."

The vampire gave him a look, not completely sure if he was playing her or not.

Klaus sighed, only a little frustrated. He just figured that she already knew it but apparently Stefan wasn't a good teacher, after all.

"Couldn't you hear his heart beating?" He asked.

She shook her head slowly. "No." She said. "There is too many hearts here for me to distinguish which one was his."

"Don't be silly, Caroline. You're smarter than this." He spoke once again. "Just close your eyes."

"I'm not playing your games, Klaus." The blonde told him straight away, with no patience for this conversation anymore. "I'm going to choose whoever I want."

He smiled smugly at her. "Are you sure? I can give you five minutes of joy in heaven, love."

Caroline shrugged nonchalantly as she told him strongly. "I'm clever enough to choose a nice meal. I don't need your help."

Klaus took a few steps back to give her some space as he raised up his hands in mock defense. "Go ahead. Just don't make a scene, sweetheart."

Like the college students would care about what they were doing? They seemed like they were in their own world anyway.

Her empty blue eyes glanced at them for a flash while she spun around in a half-circle, trying to find a new good victim for her little '_carnage_'.

In a blink of an eye, Caroline caught the back of someone and didn't need to think twice as she started to approach the person.

The human was only a few steps forward from her but her vampire brain stopped to function when the smell of fresh blood started to fill her senses.

She never realized how beautiful it was, the sound of the blood running through the veins. The repeated beats of the heart, driving the red bodily fluid away to the rest of the body and bringing it back to the strong muscle in less than a few seconds. It was like an old lullaby.

And without even realizing, Caroline was almost drooling with the anticipation of her first meal from a human after a long time of fasting.

_It was going to be remarkable._

Her gums ached in a painful hope for her fangs to drop and for her to be lost in that delicious bloody juice.

But she still needed to use the compulsion to be safe. Nobody could suspect of what was happening there.

Caroline stopped right behind the person and touched on the shoulder with her finger. "Excuse me. Can you help me? I'm a little lost." She said with a soft voice, feigning to be a little shy and embarrassed with her disgrace.

The person made a move to turn around and the vampire dilated her pupils, already ready to compel. "You won't ma-"

"Caroline?"

* * *

**A/N: **And who is the person with the yummy blood, huh? Any guesses? I definitely wanted to hear your '_bets_' in my reviews. :P

Once again, thank you so much for the flawless reviews. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! So keep reviewing and sharing your opinion with me about my story, because it's honestly the best moment of my day! :D

Follow me on tumblr too: **xcraccola**

And thank you so much to my A-Duo Team: Caroline and Mars! You are the best, girls. :)

Now two important things I want to say:

1) Someone reviewed in the last chapter about my Caroline acting a little soft for someone with no emotions. I LOVE a good constructive criticism and I replied to the person but I still feel the need to give a piece of my thoughts here (just in case). I honestly don't think that Caroline is acting '_soft_' since our Sweet Caroline wouldn't even start a serious conversation with Stefan about this. We can't forget that she's Care and she cares about her friends more than she cares about herself. Still, I admit that my Caroline is a little different from 'no-emotions' Elena but I wasn't planning to make them identical either. This plug probably doesn't work the same for all the vampires. Stefan turned into a ripper and Elena didn't, remember? Caroline is different from them. She is special and despite being a baby vampire, she is really good at it. Her control is just incredible because we all know that been in control is part of her being. So no matter what, she can't be completely like Elena. It's not possible in my head. Plus I like to believe that even with no humanity, Caroline still has that control freak attitude about her and she can control herself a little more than Elena can. I'm not saying that her emotions will be back soon (**THEY WON'T**) but her 'control' walls need to crack gradually. I hope I'm making sense. :)

2) I tried to include as many as 'scene' lines as possible but it's being almost impossible. I just couldn't find a way to put Plec's logic in this new Caroline so I had to re-insert a few important lines (*wink* purest hearts *wink*). I'm trying to mix them with AU but let's see until then.

**Next chapter:** It's the third sacrifice. We'll have a few surprises, including someone from The Originals. Stay tuned. :D

I apologize for my rambling here! So sorry, guys!


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: **Just a small author note, I promise.

This is basically a **FILTER CHAPTER**, so that means that I decided to leave the third sacrifice to the next chapter. **  
**

It will answer (hopefully) yours: who, how, why, when, where. So I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

A pair of eyes set on hers as soon as the person turned around.

They were _olive green_ with a loss of brightness.

Her straight dark brown hair matched perfectly with her caramel skin and her heart-shaped face. No matter how much further she was, into the darkness or away from her humanity, Caroline would always recognize one of her childhood best friends.

"Bonnie?" She scrunched her eyebrows with a tad of confusion.

_Now this is a surprise. _She thought, scrutinizing her friend form from her head to her toes. Bonnie didn't look hurt; well apart from her empty gaze.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Care." The witch looked around, in search for something or something. Caroline couldn't exactly put her finger on which one of them was.

"I can say the same about you, _Bon_." She used her pet-name with a fake sweetness in her voice as she took a step closer to her friend.

Looks like the mouse fell into their trap without even noticing it. _We didn't even know this was a trap in the first place. _Caroline realized with a smile.

It was just **incredibly** funny how Stefan was the only one who was worried with their witch friend and it was her who actually found her.

_C'est la vie. _And it was definitely playing at Caroline's favor.

"I was searching for-"

"Shane?" She interrupted Bonnie abruptly.

Her friend gave her a strange look, roaming her green eyes around the courtyard once again. "Not exactly..."

"So who?" Caroline asked her straight away.

Bonnie frowned for an instant. Instead of answering her, she asked her. "Why a _who_ and not a _what_?"

**Distrust**. That was precisely what the blonde could see in her eyes.

Somehow, Caroline found herself smiling at her friend's insight. It wasn't a surprise because Bonnie was always the smartest of the three of them.

It was _funny_ actually. They were always so different but at the same time so alike.

It had been so many years since Caroline met Elena and Bonnie at the kindergarten. To be honest, she couldn't even count with her fingers how many years had been but their connection was like a '_click_'. They just knew that they were going to be best friends forever.

_Such of an irony, life. _She thought sarcastically without even caring at hiding a smile as she looked down at Bonnie.

The witch raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't have time for this, Care. I'm sorry. We can talk about this later."

As the young woman took a step backward and turned around to walk in the opposite direction, Caroline vamp-flashed in front of her. "I don't think so."

Bonnie retorted in surprise but looked up at her best friend with a cold stare. "Caroline..." She warned quietly.

The blond tilted her head lightly to the side. "Yes?" The corner of her lips curved into a small smirk. "It's _me_ who sets the orders here and you are not leaving." She paused with a shrug. "That's an _order_."

Her friend's expression immediately hardened at her words. "Don't force me to do this, Care."

Caroline's smirk quickly faded away. Not with fear but with anger. So '_Judgy_' was planning to inflict an agonizing pain in her head, huh? "I would think-"

"Well love..." A voice came from behind Bonnie. "Let's not make a scene."

The witch twisted around like the voice just burned her and met Klaus' gaze. "_You_." She said with disdain.

He raised his eyebrows, clearly amused with her. "_Me_." He nodded.

Bonnie stared at him for a little bit before she looked back at Caroline. "I can't believe you brought him."

She raised her hands in mockingly defense. "Not because I wanted. Believe me."

"That's not the point here, love." Klaus cut them off once again. "What are you doing here, witch?"

"None of your business, Klaus." Bonnie harshly said to him. The hatred obvious in her voice as she didn't even give him a second look before she asked Caroline. "But I'm not going to tell you either."

The vampire smiled in challenge. "We are going to see that, Bonnie."

"Shall we go to a quieter place?" Klaus' offered with a crooked grin and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_." The witch spat directly at him. A lot of people hated Klaus but Bonnie always had a hard-spot for vampires. No one could exactly blame her for that because he was a very hateful guy and he destroyed a lot of lives in Mystic Falls, but despite everything, it was actually enjoyable to see the little verbal struggle between them.

"You're going wherever _I _want you to go, _sweetheart_." The usual delightful pet-name came out a little baneful. Yet, there was a power in his voice that she couldn't deny it as extremely attractive. _Oh the allure of darkness. _The thought crossed her mind.

There was some kind of deep controversy in Bonnie's gaze when she stared at Klaus. So maybe their lovely witch was planning to threaten them with the little '_headache_' trick once again, but it wasn't like Caroline couldn't exactly read her mind. Still, they were in a public place and that was a hard risk to take. _She wouldn't do it, right?_ Even if she did, they would find a way to knock her out and say that she was fainting or something. _Perfect solution and that was a promise. _

After a couple of minutes, Bonnie finally offered a small nod, perhaps still a little reluctant. "But this is not over."

"Of course not, love." Klaus told her with an amused tone, obviously not taking her words seriously.

The hybrid cocked his head to the side as a sign for Bonnie to start walking. When the witch just glanced up at him with a look of defiance, he roughly grabbed her elbow with his iron grip and dragged her away to a quiet corner.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Caroline murmured to herself, rolling her eyes slightly as she followed them.

* * *

"Where are your witches buddies?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie answered.

Caroline took a step closer to her best-friend. "You know exactly what he is talking about, Bonnie. Tell us."

Her green eyes widened slightly as she stared at her. "W-what?" She stammered a little. "What happened to you, Care?"

The vampire rolled her eyes at her question. _Humans were so stupid_. "That's a topic for another chit-chat. Now answer the damn question or you'll force us to take drastic measures." She whispered dangerously.

Completely ignoring Caroline's threat, Klaus interrupted. "Slow down, love." He smiled at her before he turned back to Bonnie as he rested his hand on her shoulder, like a friendly gesture. "We don't want to scare away your friend Bonnie, right sweetheart?" Even if he was asking that to the blonde, his eyes were fixed with the witch.

"Whatever." Caroline sighed in frustration. Why couldn't they just compel her or something? It would be so much faster. _Oh_ _vervain in the water, right. _She suddenly remembered, crossing her arms over her chest as she continued to watch the scene in front of her.

Bonnie was furious. She could tell by the way her petite form was shaking. Some would mistake that as _fear_ but not them, because it was Bonnie and she was never afraid of anything or anyone. It was probably her '_witchy-witchy_' powers that gave her that security. To be fair, it was a little stupid since Caroline doubted that she would compete with the original hybrid but they never knew with their witch friend. Almost two years ago, the blonde would never imagine that one of her best friends was a witch and now, here they were surrender by supernatural issues. _Life was such of a_ _playground_.

"We aren't here to hurt you, witch." Klaus started. "At least not _yet_." A meaningful smirk crossed his raspberry lips.

Bonnie started at him closely, not even making a move to take in consideration that Caroline was still watching them.

"If you cooperate with us, I won't harm you and...your _family_." The last word obviously implying that he would start for them. "But if you don't, you'll be in big **_big_ **troubles. So..." He paused as his smirk widened slightly. "...which one are you going to pick?"

Her green eyes were still focus on his green-blue ones when she pronounced every word with a strong emphasis. "Go to hell."

"Gladly."

Expecting a manly accented voice, Bonnie was surprised instead with a familiar smoothly murmur. However, before she could even react, Bonnie felt a strong pulling on her shoulder and Klaus' hand fell to her side almost instantly when the witch felt two fangs plunged in her neck's skin. Her incoherent witchy words came out from her mouth as mere gasps and her eyes widened lightly at the sight in front of her.

The hybrid was bemused, watching the scene. He didn't open his mouth to even question what was happening but soon she noticed the recognition in his eyes. It was then that she understood that it wasn't Klaus who was drinking from her but Caroline. Her mess of blond curls caught her view as she drank from her vividly.

But as soon as it started, it was over.

Just rather than being Klaus the one who pushed the vampire away from her body, in case that she would drained her before they got their answers, it was Caroline who suddenly stepped away from her.

The blond clumsily stumbled back a few steps, bringing both of her hands up to wrap her fingers around her neck as a sign of suffocation. Her no-longer cheering blue eyes widened in surprise and she turned her glance to Bonnie, who apparently seemed quieter than before. "Wha-t di-d yo-" The words quickly died in her throat when suddenly a stream of blood came out of her mouth and she fell to her knees.

Rage appeared in Klaus' eyes as he took in the scene in front of him. _His Caroline_. "What did you do, witch?" He asked with mad anger.

"Nothing."

"What did you do?" He repeated again, feeling his control slipping away through his fingers.

Seeing the hybrid taking a step closer to her, Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. "It's power."

"What kind of power?" Klaus asked straight away. When she didn't answer him, obviously out of stubbornness, he completely snapped. "Answer me!"

"My power." She raised an eyebrow in challenge to enrage him even more.

It was obvious that she didn't give a damn about his words but that was about to change. _Oh yes_.

Niklaus smirked darkly as he leaned closer, whispering in a threatening tone of voice. "Let me tell you, Bonnie..." His smirk only widened before he continued. "Your father, Rudy Hopkins right? He is a _very_ interesting man but he must feel a little out of the hook, don't you think? Last time I checked, he wasn't even into these supernatural events. I wonder what made him marry your mother."

Caroline's screams from the background calmed down a little. Apparently his words were slowly starting to get to the witch's patience but she still kept in silence, not even opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind. _How sweet. _

"Maybe you are one of them." He continued, receiving a confused glance from Bonnie.

"Who?" She asked, fairly curious with his sentence as she raised an eyebrow.

Klaus smirked once again. "The unwanted." He told her. "People who usually only get hate from their parents and perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Bonnie's expression hardened before she spatted. "No one is like you, Klaus. You're a hopeless monster and that's why people lose faith in your. It's a fact." She shrugged slightly. "You're just not worth any sympathy or mercy."

Unable to feel unaffected as she spoke, his fingers were wrapped around her neck in a tight grip. "Keep talking and I will rip out your tongue with just one bite." He threatened her. "Don't push your luck, witch. I have quite the temper and you are very aware of that."

"Or what?" She still had the guts to ask defiantly.

His fingers tightened slightly and the witch winced with pain. "Or there will be consequences. You wouldn't want your lovely human father to follow the former mayor Carol Lockwood's footsteps, would you?" His smirk was back in place as he tried to make a point.

Bonnie could clearly see in his eyes that he would take that step in a heartbeat, so instead of continuing her charade, she just asked. "What do you want to know?"

"First, stop whatever you are doing to Caroline." He ordered with an overbearing tone of voice.

The young witch looked a little surprised at his request. Her best friend was still writhing on the floor as the currently softer migraine continued to affect the vampire. "I can't." She simply said.

Klaus sounded a little cryptic when he asked. "What do you mean _you can't_?" _Damn_. Was she really testing his limits or what?

She stammered lightly when she repeated. "I-I can't." Bonnie sighed out loud. "This is not something that I can control."

"This what?"

"Expression." The witch finally answered him.

Recognition crossed the hybrid's features as he paused briefly. That was what Shane was teaching her but why couldn't she control it? Maybe because it was too strong, even for a Bennett witch. It made perfectly sense. After all there had to be a reason for why it wasn't a very popular sorcery to be practiced inside of the witches' community. Through the year, Klaus saw a few witches who got bewitched with this kind of power but any of them was like Bonnie Bennett. For a few occasions, he actually thought that she would be able to control the real nature of expression. But right now? He wasn't so sure how determined she was to not follow the same path as the other witches who got involved with this magic. How long would it take for Bonnie to die for her own actions? That was an answer that he was thrilled to find out. Maybe with time.

"Find a way." Klaus said every single word with persistence. It wasn't a request or even an order. It was more like a query of life or death.

Bonnie gave her an annoyed look. "This doesn't look like this."

"Make it work." He insisted.

"I don't want how!"

"Of course you know how to do this. You're a Bennett witch and you can do everything." He snapped her, already tired of her little '_I-can't_' game. Why couldn't these idiot Bennett's witches see how magnificent they are? The words '_can't_' or '_don't_' shouldn't even exist in their vocabularies because they were truly more stronger than any other witch bloodline. That's why Klaus always tried to befriend some of them in the past but certainly he was out of luck this time.

"This is about expression." She argued.

Klaus spat. "This is about you, witch. Show me your true nature."

Before Bonnie could even think of an answer to him, someone else interrupted their conversation.

"She is telling the truth."

A tall figure, with an confidence presence, was looking at them with a serious expression across her face. There was an electrifying feeling around them as soon as Klaus' green-blue eyes met the stranger deep brown orbs. It was an unusual awareness but it wasn't completely weird to him. After being inserted in the middle of the living and breathing the same air as them for thousand years, he learned a large amount of life lessons; one of them was how to distinguish the different species. Niklaus Mikaelson knew _exactly_ what kind of creature she was.

He grinned knowingly at his new finding. "You are a witch."

"And you are a hybrid." The woman stated back, in a tone of confront.

Another voice asked. "How can you tell?" It was Caroline.

The blonde was still a little breathless because of Bonnie's attack but at least she wasn't throwing up more blood or choking. For the first time in a long time, Klaus actually felt relieved for seeing her talking. In the end, the Bennett witch actually found her balance. _Impressive_, he thought.

"Not just the _hybrid_. I'm the original one." Klaus corrected her smugly and decided to ignore Caroline's question. That was something for him to teach her with time, not in the middle of a crisis.

This time, the confident witch offered him a smile this time but her words weren't so kind. "I know. You are the aberration."

His face quickly faded as he narrowed his eyes slightly at her. "I would be carefully with your words, if I was you, witch."

"You shouldn't threaten who you don't know, hybrid." She taunted him and her smile widened a little more, taking a step closer to the group.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Bennett's damned fairy godmother?" He asked sarcastically.

Caroline interrupted once again. "Seriously?" She looked at them with a boring look on her face. "It's not like she is going to say '_salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi bobbidi boo_' and turn Bonnie into an until-midnight Cinderella or her imaginary wand into a fucking pumpkin." She pointed out. "Who cares who she is?" The vampire looked over at the stranger. "I don't. Let's be honest, okay? I don't care about any of you. Why don't you just kill each other after Silas is dead? I would care less and I like that plan." She shrugged nonchalantly. "But first, we need to take answers from Bonnie and try to save the day. We have a real abomination to kill and surprisingly this time it doesn't start with **Kl-** and ends in -**aus**."

"If you don't care, why are you doing this?"

Bonnie's suddenly question brought her attention back to her best-friend. _Or former?_ "What do you think?" Caroline gave her a look.

The witch shrugged a shoulder and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know. Tell me?" The old Caroline had to be there somewhere.

"For me." The vampire simply answered her as it was obvious. "What other reason could I have to share the space with two fools, huh?"

"Because you care for us." Bonnie honestly answered her, giving her a smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes at that. "Enough of this talk." She told her before she turned to stare at Klaus who was...quiet. Now that was a little odd, she had to admit it. "What fantastic way did you find to torture her?"

His eyes were watching carefully the new witch, before them. It wasn't like he didn't listen to what she said, _he did_. Just right now, something else was taking up his thoughts. By any means, Klaus knew that something wasn't right. Caroline obviously didn't care about her but he couldn't blame her since she wasn't being herself right now. It was just odd. How would a witch know that they were there with Bonnie? Clearly she wasn't looking for him and there was no reason for her to search for Caroline. So she was definitely there for Bonnie. Why? Maybe because of Silas's plan and she was suppose to be one of the witches that he was going to sacrifice for his third act. _Or maybe not_, he thought as he tried to organize his own ideas. She just looked too smart to fall for something like this. There was something different about this witch. He could always recognize a leader when he saw one and she was surely one.

"_Fantastic_, oh? If it was any other day, I would be flattered with your compliment, sweetheart." The hybrid looked back at Caroline, meeting her pretty but empty eyes. "But it's not. So shall we do things my way, love?" He didn't even give her time to answer as he repeated the same question, this time directly to the new witch. "Who are you?"

There was a strong supernatural force radiating from her slender body and her mysterious soul. Klaus could point out a few things about her by only looking at her. She was certainty a very attractive young woman in her late 20's. Brunette, with straight hair and indecipherable brown eyes. For sure, fear wasn't a word to describe her because she was looking directly into his eyes. She had an admirable confident but wasn't that foolish? Everyone should shake in cold feet with him because he was the big bad, but not this witch. In a way, she reminded him of Katerina when she was still human and pathetic. _Oh._ He smirked slightly at the thought. She was exactly the kind of girl that his brother Elijah would like.

"Were you looking for me, Bonnie Bennett?"

Her question threw him out of his own perfect bubble. Was she ignoring him? Klaus clenched his jawline in annoyance.

How dare she?

This witch is _no one_ compared to him. He could just snap her neck in a slip-second and care less about the reasons behind her presence but somehow he controlled himself to at least listen to Bonnie's answer.

"Yes. I was told that you could help me."

The other woman nodded. "I heard. Why would a Bennett witch want to talk to me? I have to say that I'm curious, Bonnie."

"So I'm." Caroline murmured under her breath, taking a step to take business into her own hands before Klaus suddenly stopped by wrapping his arm around her waist. He needed answers, after all.

Bonnie smiled a little, understanding why the curiosity. "I can explain everything to you but right now I need you to come with me." _Trust me_; those words weren't clearly said in that sentence but all of them knew that was exactly what she meant with it.

The three of them were looking at the stranger, waiting for her to give her a proper answer. After a little while, she nodded in agreement and offered the Bennett witch a small smile. "Okay. We have a deal but first I have something to say to you." The stranger paused as her smile widened before she added.

"Greetings from Lucy."

Bonnie frowned briefly, clearly confused with it. On the other hand, she didn't have time to react as she felt a little tingling in her neck and suddenly she fell limp to the floor. Another female figured stood besides the body only asleep of the witch, with a needle in her hand.

_Witch_. Klaus immediately detected. His eyes traveled between the two witches as he saw their interaction. There was some closeness among them, like they had some tight bond. A lot like sibling connection.

"She is your sister." The hybrid said, looking at the confident witch.

She nodded slowly, tilting her head toward the other woman who was now leaning down closer to the Bennett witch. "That's Jane-Anne, my sister."

Her sister cautiously dragged Bonnie to the side, holding both of her wrists with a strong grip to not let her fall.

"And to answer your question," The younger witch continued.

Her smile grew slightly, taking a few of steps nearer to Klaus.

"My name is Sophie Deveraux. I'm from New Orleans."

* * *

**A/N:** This note is very important so I hope you're reading it. :) I apologize for the lateness in this chapter. It had been awhile actually but I have been very busy with school and not in a mood to write anything at all. To be honest, I had this chapter in my documents for a while but I was waiting for the opinion of one of my betas but she hadn't been around and it was only my lovely **Caroline** who beta-ed it. Thank you, sweetie. :D

I decided to update my story now but I'm a little unsure about this story. I just **need** another beta, I think. If someone is interested, please contact me here through Private Messaging or on my tumblr (_xcraccola_). I really want to continue this story but I need some help, not only with the writing but with brainstorm. I have a lot of things to deal with and sometimes is hard to go on the right direction with a story. It's easier for a reader to figure out what the story needs than the writer; at least that's my opinion.

Anyway, please leave a review and an opinion and I will love you forever? :D I accept suggestions too. ;)

I'm not sure if I replied to the ones from the last chapter, but I'm so so sorry. My life has been **crazyyy**. But I read all the reviews and they made me so happy. Thank you! You are the best. ;)

Bianca x


End file.
